


Heart Attack

by A_to_B_and_C



Series: EXOVERSE [13]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: But Eventually Smut, Chanyeol is deeply in love with Baekhyun's... everything, Doctor Baekhyun, M/M, because as you probably know already I can't write fic without smut, chocolate can actually make someone stop smoking?, heavens forgive me, intern Chanyeol, medical AU, obvious mention of blood and medical equipments, or without good ending, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_to_B_and_C/pseuds/A_to_B_and_C
Summary: Chanyeol couldn't believe it when he finally got accepted for working in Seoul Sacred Heart Hospital.Especially because it would mean working with his role model and inspiration doctor Byun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: EXOVERSE [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658077
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Heart Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Medical AU because... why not?  
> I tried to be more attentive possible on the medical terms but please consider that English is not my first language so... forgive me!  
> Hope that you will enjoy also this as part of EXOVERSE.

Chanyeol never thought that his life could change so rapidly.  
One day he was hoping that one of the many places he applied for internship would accept him, and the other his very first choice accepted him without any reserves, accepting also his request of being an intern under the guidance of one of the most enlightened yet young doctor in Seoul Sacred Heart Hospital: Doctor Byun Baekhyun.  
Chanyeol read every single thesis or publication written by Baekhyun and found his works interesting and innovative.  
Not that Chanyeol ever met Baekhyun in person.  
Baekhyun was as far as the stars from Chanyeol’s regular life and the only idea that he could actually work side by side with him, made Chanyeol squeal like a fangirl.  
“Won’t you cut it, Park? The whole restaurant is glancing toward our table and even the waitresses don’t come near anymore” one of his University colleagues stated, eating his dinner in silence.  
Do Kyungsoo, major in psychology and neural science, was sitting with him and two others of their common friends to eat dinner that evening, but Chanyeol still couldn’t realize what was happening fully.  
He was still sure he was daydreaming about the acceptance letter he received.  
And when he received it, he was sure he was having a heart attack because he never felt his heart beating that fast in his chest.  
“It has been already two days, Yeol, you could finally stop it, indeed. It’s getting creepy” Jondae noted, shaking his head too and literally stealing part of Chanyeol’s kimchi omelet under Chanyeol’s too negligent watch.  
Kim Jondae, major in surgery as Chanyeol but more oriented to prosthesis and rehab after surgery.  
Even their younger friend, Oh Sehun major in pediatrics, shook his head.  
“You don’t even know him, hyung. Maybe he’s a shitty person, even if he’s a good doctor” he added and both Jondae and Kyungsoo nodded near him.  
Chanyeol sighed shortly.  
“It can’t be, you know? Doctor Byun is such a renowned doctor in his studies. He can’t be a shitty person” he retorted, quoting Sehun’s words with air commas.  
Kyungsoo sighed again.  
“Still, you have to admit that Kim here is not wrong. You are starting to be creepy about this Doctor Byun… it’s not like you will be meeting your favorite actor” he continued and Jondae nodded in support.  
“It could be an idol, though. He’s such a pretty face” Jondae immediately added making Chanyeol blush.  
“Really?” he asked back not knowing exactly how Baekhyun was, since he never searched for him online.  
He was simply interested in his research, not how he was physically.  
Jondae’s eyes went wider in surprise.  
“You are telling me that you don’t even know what face your precious Doctor Byun has?” he asked him and Chanyeol shook his head shortly.  
Jondae let out a brilliant and high-pitched laugh.  
“Oh, boy, you are so screwed then” he stated fishing his phone from the pocket of his hoodie and tapping on the screen before showing a photo to Chanyeol.  
Chanyeol was agape.  
“Impossible” it was the only thing he managed to mutter.  
Doctor Byun Baekhyun seemed to have more or less their age, auburn pushed back hair and hazelnut eyes.  
In the photo Jondae showed to him, he was smiling professionally, holding a title for another of his publications, but still he looked… stunning.  
His beauty was something Chanyeol wasn’t prepared to.  
He imagined someone a bit nerdy, maybe with glasses and way older than him.  
Jondae shook his head.  
“Read. That’s written here Doctor Byun honors once again Seoul Sacred Heart Hospital research center with another brilliant and innovative publication” Jondae read out loud for him and Chanyeol panicked.  
“What do I do?” he asked stare wandering between Sehun and Jondae.  
Jondae shrugged his shoulder, showing the photo also to Sehun and Kyungsoo.  
“He’s a hottie. Totally your type, hyung” Sehun replied and both Jondae and Kyungsoo nodded decisively.  
“I’m screwed” Chanyeol whispered, feeling suddenly the hype fading, and wondering how he could survive almost ten months working with Baekhyun.  
Jondae let out another laughter.  
“No worries, I’ll be there for you. I can’t believe doctor Zhang accepted also my request! Lucky, lucky” he added and Kyungsoo started asking him what specialization doctor Zhang was in.  
Chanyeol was once in a while, happy that he would manage to share that experience with Jondae.  
At least he could avoid a lot of awkward and embarrassing situations.  
And usually he would mind Jondae’s presence since he was loud, even if they were friend even before university.  
He never thought at the eventuality that Baekhyun could be so young and so charming.  
Chanyeol had to try his best and momentarily forget about the photo Jondae showed him.  
He could do it, somehow.  
And he wouldn’t waste the possibility to learn from the very best.

  
His first day, he drove until the hospital and parked in the parking beneath the building.  
He was still a bit lost on where was better to go so he stood in front of a door, trying to figure out the very small map that hanged there.  
“You are blocking the way” a voice stated from behind him, startling him.  
He turned to apologize but in front of him there was exactly his Doctor Byun.  
Way shorter than Chanyeol, auburn pushed back hair, sunglasses even if it was almost March and allergy mask.  
Like day and night compared with Chanyeol’s height and black pushed back hair.  
He was stunning, in his own way, and his voice was strangely sweet even in the scolding tone.  
“Boy. I don’t have all day. Move” he added and Chanyeol simply nodded moving from the door and letting him enter.  
He wasn’t able to fully process what happened.  
Did he just make one of his uncountable embarrassing gaffes in front of Baekhyun?  
He slapped his cheeks with strength.  
Behave yourself, Park. Nothing happened, everything will be fine! – he motivated himself opening the same door where Baekhyun entered and taking the elevator to the ground floor.  
He found himself in a corridor with a lot of doctors going and coming, fretting around, probably due to an emergency.  
“Non-medical personnel are not admitted here” a nurse told him and he explained that he was looking for Baekhyun, for the internship.  
“Doctor Byun? I think he’s helping in the ER right now. You have to wait in his office at the end of the corridor if you want to speak with him” she replied thinking about when she last saw Baekhyun and he frowned shortly.  
“Is there an emergency?” he asked stare wandering around the area and she huffed, annoyed by the obvious question.  
“Obviously yes. If you are willing to go and help take a white coat and roll up your sleeves, boy” she replied and Chanyeol nodded.  
He went to Baekhyun’s office finding it open and left there his jacket and backpack, returning to the corridor and looking for a coat that could fit him.  
It wasn’t exactly easy since all of them seemed to be too short or too small to fit Chanyeol’s height or broad shoulders.  
When he found one that seemed to be at least usable, he decided to follow all the doctors that went to the ER.  
Chanyeol had never seen so much blood as in that moment.  
It was everywhere: on the floor, on the blanket and on every person in that room.  
Strangely enough there was almost a silence in that area a single voice issuing orders around.  
That only voice giving orders was Baekhyun’s.  
“Tae, this one goes directly in operating room 3. I’ll go there in two minutes. And take this one to operating 4… Xing should be there in five minutes” he stated to the head nurse that nodded shortly, compiling immediately.  
Baekhyun met Chanyeol’s stare and frowned shortly.  
“Who are you?” he asked him and Chanyeol bowed shortly.  
“Park Chanyeol. I start today as intern here. I’ll be under your guidance” he replied and Baekhyun frowned again, clearly perplexed.  
“Mine? Who decided it? I don’t take intern” he retorted and they both wanted to add something but the head nurse called him, making him turn around toward her.  
“We have to hurry, doctor” she insisted and Baekhyun sighed in exasperation.  
“Where the fuck is Seok when one needs him!” he exclaimed, stare returning briefly on Chanyeol.  
He pulled his hair back, inquiring Chanyeol’s whole being.  
“You said you should be my intern, so… surgery?” he asked him and Chanyeol nodded briefly, still unable to process all the things happening in that moment.  
The world around him was running too fast for being awake from only two hours, being in a completely new place and amidst a real emergency.  
“Fine, come” he stated following the head nurse toward operating room 3.  
Chanyeol followed him as prompted.  
“Ever made a real surgery on someone who’s dying?” he asked him and Chanyeol shook his head terrified, making Baekhyun groan in frustration.  
“Brilliant. Can you at least divide surgical tools?” he continued preparing to enter the room and putting on the protective gown and gloves and showing him where to find his.  
Chanyeol nodded shortly, wearing protection clothes too.  
“At least. Let’s go” he concluded without explaining anything more.  
Nurses already prepared the man that literally missed his right arm.  
There was more blood than Chanyeol ever seen and he had to bite his lips to prevent the impulse to vomit.  
How alive was that man?  
Where there any chance to save him or it was already too late?  
Because there was too much blood and who, with such a hemorrhage, could survive?  
“How is it?” Baekhyun asked to another doctor who was shaking his head.  
“Not good, doc. I don’t think he…” he started but Baekhyun clicked his tongue, gesturing toward Chanyeol that had the tray with all the tools to get near.  
Chanyeol obeyed immediately.  
Baekhyun operated in silence.  
Not a word, neither to ask Chanyeol to pass him what he needed.  
The only sound was coming from the ECG machine and from Baekhyun’s attentive motions.  
Chanyeol had to focus all his strengths not to faint or throw out everything he ate for breakfast.  
At a certain point the door slammed open and another doctor entered.  
“Seok, for fuck sake. Where were you?” Baekhyun asked him, tone angry but worried.  
“I forgot to plug my phone tonight, sorry” he replied and Baekhyun sighed.  
“You arrived late. Clean and suture, if we are lucky enough he won’t die” he ordered and the guy nodded taking Baekhyun’s place.  
Baekhyun took off his gloves, throwing them away.  
“Park boy, move your ass. Seok can do it alone” he ordered and Chanyeol nodded, bowing shortly toward this Seok doctor and following Baekhyun outside.  
Baekhyun was already taking off his gown and putting again his white coat when Chanyeol couldn’t keep it anymore and threw up all his breakfast, and maybe the previous night dinner too, in one of the steel sinks.  
Baekhyun groaned again in exasperation.  
“A real first timer, then” he stated and Chanyeol was already apologizing but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“It’s like that for everyone. You resisted more than enough, considering the amount of blood” he added and Chanyeol whitened again.  
“For heavens’ sake, let’s go outside” he continued and Chanyeol nodded, following him outside in ER corridors once again.  
Ignoring the huge sign that said Smoking Forbidden, Baekhyun lighted up a cigarette, smoking in silence near the plastic chair where he almost forced Chanyeol to sit on.  
“So, Park, who signed your acceptance letter?” he asked him and Chanyeol didn’t know what to reply.  
He was so happy when he was accepted that he even didn’t know who accepted him.  
He was only interested in being able to be an intern under Baekhyun.  
Chanyeol shook his head.  
“I have the letter in my backpack” he whispered and he was afraid that Baekhyun would send him away or reject his position.  
Baekhyun hummed in thought, finishing his cigarette in two more breaths and then spoke up again.  
“Go sit in my office. I’ll be there when the situation gets better” he stated walking away without even adding anything else.  
Chanyeol obeyed the order and returned to Baekhyun office, sitting on the chair in front of his desk and observing the interior.  
It was small, cream painted walls, books on every shelf and on the floor.  
It was messy, clearly not used to receive people there apart from Baekhyun himself.  
There was also a small camp bed and Chanyeol asked himself if Baekhyun ever slept there.  
It took almost two hours before Baekhyun would finally show up, stare even more tired than that morning.  
“You found the letter?” he asked him and Chanyeol nodded.  
“Doctor Kim Junmyeon” he replied promptly and Baekhyun sighed, taking the receiver of the phone and dialing an internal number.  
“Joy? Myeon is there?” he asked when someone replied from the other end of the call.  
He waited and when a reply came, he sighed again.  
“Tell him not to move. One minute and I’m there” he stated, ending the call.  
“Stand up, boy. Director Kim is waiting for us” he concluded exiting again in the corridor and walking in silence toward another office.  
Chanyeol followed him immediately, not having any trouble in matching his pace with his.  
Baekhyun didn’t speak and Chanyeol was afraid of asking so he stayed in silence too.  
They both entered an office with written in golden letters Chief Operator Kim Junmyeon.  
“Myeon, I’m coming in” Baekhyun stated without even knocking and a man with black hair and almost green eyes, sat up immediately.  
He was taller than Baekhyun but not as tall as Chanyeol.  
“What’s the urgency, doctor Byun?” he asked him and Baekhyun gestured toward Chanyeol with his head.  
“You sent me an intern? Weren’t we crystal clear about this?” he started and Junmyeon sighed softly.  
“Byun, if I’m not mistaking there’s written nowhere that you can’t take an intern. Why are you so against the idea?” he asked him and Baekhyun sighed deeply.  
Junmyeon sighed too.  
“Park, can I ask you to wait outside for five minutes?” he asked him and Chanyeol nodded shortly, exiting the office.  
Actually, it was for nothing, since they both rose their voices and he could hear everything also from outside.  
“An intern, Myeon? I can barely manage my things alone and you send me an intern?” Baekhyun asked Junmyeon who replied with something vague about Chanyeol being clever, dynamic and resourceful.  
“Sure, that’s great, but I don’t have time!” Baekhyun continued and Junmyeon sighed again.  
“Bring him with you. You don’t have to seat somewhere and teach him. He can learn seeing you doing things” he stated and Baekhyun wanted to retort something again but Junmyeon was final with his last sentence.  
“I don’t care. Take. This. Intern. End. Don’t you have a lot of things to do? Go and do them” he concluded and Baekhyun walked outside almost bumping into Chanyeol.  
He sighed deeply, shaking his head.  
“Let’s go. As you probably know, we have a lot of things to do today” he whispered walking back to his office.  
Chanyeol sat again in front of him who started browsing through a lot of papers that piled up on his desk.  
“I’m almost never inside here. Too many things to do outside” he started and in that same exact moment there was a soft know on the door.  
Baekhyun sighed shortly, shaking his head.  
“Baek, may I?” a gentle voice with a significant Chinese accent asked and Baekhyun sat up and went to open the door.  
“Xing, glad to see you” he whispered toward a tall, slender man with black hair and eyes.  
“Now the situation seems to be better, but there were a lot of losses” he stated and Baekhyun hummed shortly.  
“As per usual too few of us” he commented fingers going to torment his bottom lip, lost in thought, and the other man nodded shortly, stare shifting to Chanyeol.  
“Patient?” he asked toward Baekhyun even if his stare didn’t leave Chanyeol’s.  
Baekhyun sighed again.  
“No, my new intern” he replied briefly and the man let out a whistle of appreciation.  
“Tall, athletic and buff for being a surgeon but we don’t dislike it” he stated making Chanyeol blush immediately.  
It was true that he liked to go to the gym when he was free from his studies, mostly because he was already tall for nature and he wanted to keep himself in shape.  
But that was a little bit too much?  
“Unnecessarily tall, I’d say. I’ll get a stiff neck to talk with him” Baekhyun commented and Chanyeol wanted to apologize but the other man shook his head.  
“He says like this but it’s just because he’s old inside. No need to worry about it” he stated and even before Baekhyun could comment on this, he extended a business card toward Chanyeol.  
“Doctor Zhang Yixing, head physician of rehab department, official sponsor of Xiaolin Chinese restaurant for every single of our outings and Baek almost only friend” he greeted and Chanyeol smiled softly, sitting up and bowing shortly toward the man.  
“Park Chanyeol, intern of medical surgery under the guidance of doctor Byun” he added and Yixing nodded shortly.  
“It should be good being that tall” he stated again making Chanyeol blush again.  
Baekhyun huffed shortly, pushing Yixing outside the office.  
“Come on, Xing, we have a lot of things to do. I’m here from already four hours and I didn’t even start my job” he stated and Yixing nodded shortly.  
“So you went home yesterday?” he asked and Baekhyun nodded.  
“I was tired of these run-down showers. I needed a bath” he replied softly and tiredly making Chanyeol frown and Yixing laugh.  
“Even though it wasn’t the best decision since the metro was full today and I hated every minute of it and when I arrived here I almost went to ER with my normal clothes since it was so urgent” he added and Yixing nodded shortly.  
“Tae gave me a hearing too before, because I was doing the same” Yixing commented and Baekhyun sighed again.  
“Let’s move then. Time’s wasting” he concluded, sighing again for the hundredth time.  
He stared toward Chanyeol, shaking his head.  
“Xing is right. We have to find you a larger coat. And a name tag” he stated and Chanyeol wanted to apologize again but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“Rule number one: don’t apologize for useless things. I can’t stand it. Apologize only if you made some mistakes” he started walking in another direction respect ER or Junmyeon office.  
They took a lift to floor minus two and Baekhyun guided him toward locker room.  
It wasn’t only that, there were also showers, a rest area, bathroom and some vending machine.  
“Here for your things before you come upstairs. If head nurse Tae see you around with your normal clothes, she will scold you” he stated showing him around the area and then walking toward the laundry room.  
He pushed the iron door with strength, entering a room that smelled like fresh washed clothes and soap.  
“Auntie, I need a bigger coat!” he almost shouted and an old woman appeared out of nowhere from behind the pile of clothes.  
“Did you finally put on some weight, Baekhyunnie?” she asked him and he shook his head shortly.  
“It’s for this big boy here. Do we have something that may fit him?” he inquired looking around where a lot of other white coats were hanging, and her stare went to Chanyeol’s figure.  
“Oh heavens, a new doctor? So young and so charming! I’m pleased” she stated, starting to look for the coat.  
“It’s an intern. I will need also a name tag. Do you still have them or it’s better if I ask Tae?” he asked her who hummed in thought.  
“Try on my desk, near the candies. You can take one of them too” she replied and Chanyeol neared a small desk in all the mess of clothes finding a steel grey tag, showing it to Baekhyun who nodded shortly, pulling out a pen from his coat pocket.  
“Write clearly” he stated, giving the pen to Chanyeol who nodded shortly.  
It was a bit difficult but he managed to write on it and it seemed to be legible enough.  
He gave back the pen to Baekhyun who sighed shortly.  
“Rule number two: always bring with you a pen, a pencil and candies” he added and Chanyeol frowned.  
“Candies?” he echoed and Baekhyun was about to reply but Auntie came back with a white coat that could indeed fit Chanyeol.  
“Here, pretty boy, try this on” she told him and Chanyeol took off the other one, putting on the one that she just gave him.  
It was fitter and he managed to closed the buttons and to move his arms without risking to tear it apart.  
“Very good, very good” she stated, nodding and going around him to check also his back.  
“Yeah, good. I’ll order another two of them because this one is the only one that we have. Usually we need smaller sizes, right Baekhyunnie?” she continued and Baekhyun huffed shortly, pouting briefly.  
“It’s not small, it’s economy size” he stated and Chanyeol smiled softly because Baekhyun looked so young and so cute in that moment.  
But the very next instant, he sighed again, frown returning on his face and making him worried.  
“Auntie, thanks. Now we have to go and teach Park how this place is going” he concluded and she nodded shortly.  
“Whenever you want. Laundry doors are always opened for you or your charming intern” she stated making both Chanyeol and Baekhyun sigh shortly.  
They took the elevator back to ground floor and Chanyeol wanted to ask him something more about the hospital or about the personnel but Baekhyun’s pocket pager beeped requiring his attention.  
Baekhyun took it and groaned in frustration.  
“It seems it’s not your lucky day, Park” he whispered and Chanyeol frowned.  
“Another emergency?” he asked preparing himself to something similar to few hours ago but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“I have to go and speak with a couple of parents that almost lost their daughter last week. I’ll drop you off to Xing’s office” he whispered, fingers carding through his hair but Chanyeol shook his head.  
“I’ll come with you” he stated and Baekhyun frowned.  
“It’s not something for kind-hearted person, Park. And you are still too immature for this” he stated but Chanyeol shook his head once again.  
He already didn’t start well with Baekhyun.  
He wanted to do something good.  
“Please, let me come with you” he insisted and Baekhyun sighed again.  
Out of the elevator, they walked until the reception in the main hall of the hospital.  
Chanyeol remember coming there few times in his life but he didn’t enter from there that morning.  
Near the reception there were a couple, very young, not much older than Chanyeol himself, that waited for Baekhyun’s arrival.  
“Mr. and Mrs. Kim, thank you for coming today” Baekhyun started, shaking their hands and gesturing toward a lounge room with some coffee machines.  
Chanyeol followed them in silence before Baekhyun introduced them briefly.  
“We would like to thank you, doctor, for all you did for our daughter” Mr. Kim said and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“I apologize for not being able to do more. But the conditions were already so serious…” he started and Mrs. Kim nodded shortly.  
“Still you tried something instead of simply saying that there was nothing more to do” she whispered and Baekhyun forced a smile.  
“You don’t have to lose your hope. Even if she’s not conscious right now, we are trying our best to understand the reason behind the infection and if it’s possible for her to wake up in the future” he continued and Mrs. Kim nodded, gripping harder on her husband’s hand.  
“We know, doctor. Thank you for being near our daughter” she added and Baekhyun slightly patted their jointed hands.  
“Do you want to see her?” he asked them but they both shook their heads.  
“We went before calling you. Head nurse Lee let us in” Mrs. Kim explained and Baekhyun smiled softly.  
“Perfect. Please take your time here” he concluded sitting up and greeting them before walking away.  
Chanyeol followed him and maybe Baekhyun was right.  
He wasn’t ready for that.  
He didn’t know exactly what happened to their daughter but Baekhyun hinted to infection and unconscious and this was enough to make Chanyeol feel anxious about it.  
However, he decided to ask about it nevertheless.  
“What happened to Kim’s daughter?” he asked and Baekhyun sighed deeply.  
“She was playing in the garden and she cut herself with something. We still don’t know what, but it made a strange infection that spread on her forearm and now she’s in pharmacologic coma, because we can’t understand from where this thing is going on or how to contain it. And with Xing and Myeon we were thinking about… amputate? To contain the infection and see if her immune system will react better. For the moment is on her way to certain death” he explained and Chanyeol’s eyes grew larger in astonishment.  
He sat on the first chair along the way and Baekhyun stopped, sighing.  
“I told you. It’s not for kind-hearted people” he whispered lighting up another cigarette and smoking in silence near Chanyeol who let himself go to tears.  
The whole story was so sad and it was so cruel that they could do nothing about it.  
“Rule number three: if you feel like you are not ready for something, tell me. Don’t force yourself otherwise you will end up leaving this job in two days from now” Baekhyun stated out of nowhere, earning a perplexed stare from Chanyeol.  
“What do you mean?” he asked, wiping away his tears and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“You are unlucky, Park boy. Today was the worst first day in history I suppose. But, our work is not only this” he replied, finishing his cigarette.  
Chanyeol frowned and Baekhyun walked away without adding nothing.  
Chanyeol followed him again, this time along endless corridors until a sector with written in red capital letter Rehab.  
Baekhyun opened the door, walking until a small area where a girl was slowly walking, using some crutches.  
When she saw him, she literally beamed at him.  
“Baek-oppa, look! I’m walking again” she exclaimed and Baekhyun winked toward her.  
“Aren’t you super good, Yoona? I’m so glad to see you healthy” he whispered and she smiled again.  
“I want to grow up and become so beautiful that oppa will marry me” she continued, voice soft and Baekhyun smiled again at her.  
“I’m sure you will become beautiful” he replied softly and Chanyeol felt like he could cry again.  
The whole thing was so warm and so sweet and made Chanyeol feel so soft inside.  
In that exact moment from the same door where they entered from, Yixing and Jondae entered.  
“Oh, Yeol” Jondae let out, perplexed to see him there.  
Baekhyun stare perplexed at them.  
“Yoona, now that doctor Zhang is here, will you let him see how good you became?” he asked her, magically producing a candy from his pocket.  
She took it and started again walking, while munching it.  
Baekhyun smiled softly toward Yoona and Yixing nodded shortly.  
“She’s super brave” he stated and Baekhyun nodded in agreement.  
“What are you doing here, beside getting another proposal from little kids that want to grow up and marry prince charming Byun Baekhyun?” Yixing asked him, earning himself a scolding stare.  
“Today started off really hard for Park boy, here, so I decided to show him something a little bit brighter” he replied and Yixing frowned shortly.  
“Indeed, with the emergency this morning…” he started but Baekhyun sighed softly.  
“And the Kims that came again to see Jiwoo” he added and Yixing inhaled sharply.  
“You let him come with you?” Yixing asked him, tone harsh and Baekhyun clicked his tongue.  
“He said he wanted to. It was my mistake, okay?” he concluded but Chanyeol was already shaking his head, trying again to apologize for insisting in bring him with Baekhyun.  
“Park, rule number one” Baekhyun stated even without turning toward him and interrupting even only the thought of apologizing.  
“But…” Chanyeol tried and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“You are not able to fully analyze things. Not now. I should have insisted” he concluded before sighing again.  
“Now, let’s go do our works” he added and Yixing nodded shortly.  
“Before you go, I got an intern too. This is Kim Jondae, same university as Park boy or so it seems” he stated and Baekhyun greeted him shortly, studying Jondae’s physique, totally different from Chanyeol.  
Same height as Baekhyun, more or less, dark hair and slender build.  
“At least he’s not a mix between a light pole and a Greek god as Park here. Auntie is already in love with him. And I’m scared to know what it will happen when Tae will see him” Baekhyun stated and Chanyeol felt his cheeks and his ears catching fire.  
Jondae snickered, slapping Chanyeol’s shoulder.  
“This is oh so precious. Thanks, doctor Byun” Jondae stated and Baekhyun smirked.  
“He’s just stating the truth. In few weeks everyone will fall for charming yet kind-hearted Park intern, you have my word” Yixing added and Chanyeol’s eyes went even wider in perplexity.  
He didn’t feel that charming not attractive as Yixing was describing him.  
“I don’t…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun’s pager beeped again.  
Baekhyun took it and sighed, this time in relief.  
“Let’s go meet head nurse Tae, Park boy. She has some good news for us” he stated and Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
They greeted Yixing and Jondae before going back to ER where the head nurse was waiting for Baekhyun.  
She was a gorgeous woman, tall almost as Baekhyun, long wavy black hair and hazelnut eyes.  
“Doctor Byun” she greeted him and her stare went immediately to Chanyeol.  
“And?” she asked stare checking out Chanyeol from head to toes.  
Chanyeol felt embarrassed, almost naked, under her stare.  
“Snap it out, Tae. He’s my intern, Park. Park, this is head nurse Moon Taeyon” he introduced them and Taeyon nodded shortly.  
“An intern? How pleasant. Especially if he’s such a…” she started and Baekhyun sighed shortly.  
“Park, please, tell her something” he whispered in distress and Chanyeol hummed shortly.  
“Glad to make your acquaintance, Mrs. Moon” he greeted and Baekhyun shook his head, dejected and resigned.  
Taeyon smiled softly.  
“Such a good boy. Even polite. Such a shame he ended up being with someone as rude, ill-mannered and sassy as you are, doctor Byun” she stated and he huffed, shaking his head.  
“Will we cut it short? Tell me about this… Mr. Chang” he whispered, checking the papers and she nodded, browsing through her own papers.  
“He is the man of this morning” Baekhyun explained to Chanyeol who nodded shortly.  
“Room 2711. Alive and kicking as you predicted, doctor. He wants to see you” she stated and Baekhyun nodded gesturing toward Chanyeol to follow him.  
“I don’t know what Myeon is expecting me to do, but all my work days are like this. If you are fine with walking the hospital length more than thrice everyday and follow me around, you can stay. I don’t know how useful it can be for you, though” he stated but Chanyeol shook his head.  
“I read all your publications and books, doctor Byun. It’s already an honor seeing you at work and if I could learn something, anything, from you, I’m more than fine with this” he replied, making Baekhyun stop in the middle of the corridor.  
“You what?” he asked him and Chanyeol frowned, perplexed at the gesture.  
“I’m more than fine in following you around?” he repeated but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“Before that” he added and Chanyeol shook his head.  
“It’s an honor to work with you?” he suggested, earning a scolding stare from Baekhyun.  
“Rule number four, Park boy. I’m no one. My publications don’t mean a thing and I’m just one of the many other doctors that work here. Don’t forget it” he whispered, starting again to walk and not adding anything until the patient’s room.  
Chanyeol couldn’t get that refusal for his own works but followed him.  
“Mr. Chang how are you feeling?” Baekhyun asked him, entering the room and the old man smiled at him.  
“Oh, you have to be, doctor Byun. So young…” he replied and Baekhyun smiled back softly.  
“That I am” he stated making the man chuckle softly.  
“I’m so grateful, doctor. I really thought that would be the end of me” he whispered and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“You still have a lot ahead of you, Mr. Chang. Later I’ll come with my colleague, doctor Zhang, and we will speak about your prosthesis, is that fine for you?” he asked him and Mr. Chang nodded briefly, stare shifting to Chanyeol that stood in silence observing the situation.  
“Is he your intern?” he asked Baekhyun who nodded shortly.  
“First day for him here. And also a rough one” he replied and Mr. Chang nodded.  
“You both did great. Saved so many lives. We are thankful, doctors. Thank you for your hard work” he whispered and Baekhyun bowed shortly.  
“Your words are too kind, Mr. Chang, but make us want to try even harder. Thank you” he added and Chanyeol bowed shortly too, feeling somehow touched by those words.  
He didn’t do particularly anything that morning if not following around Baekhyun but still he kind of understood the feelings behind those words.  
Chanyeol exchanged some words with Mr. Chang and then they greeted him.  
“I’m glad to see he’s fine” Chanyeol stated when they were out of the room.  
Baekhyun nodded softly.  
“When we came in this morning the other doctors said that there wasn’t anything to do for him, because the area near the amputation was too damaged and he lost too much blood. I’m relieved we managed to do something about it” he whispered and Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
“You did it, actually” Chanyeol corrected him immediately and Baekhyun huffed.  
“I make an adjustment to rule number four. I’m no one without my collaborators. Without people who prepare things so that I can smoothly do my work. Without Seok that usually is not so late and cleans after the mess I make” he whispered and Chanyeol hummed in thought.  
“Still you could have done as the other doctors and lose your hope seeing how much damaged was that part” he observed and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, lighting another cigarette.  
“Rule number five: never lose hope. Because the ones who lose hope in here, are lost. We have always to strive for the best and to innovate ourselves, finding different solutions, futuristic approaches and seeing things differently every time. Otherwise we cannot save lives” he added and Chanyeol wanted to comment but Baekhyun’s pager beeped again.  
He checked it out, huffing a laugh, made of smoke and… brightness?  
Chanyeol was perplexed that it sounded so clear and bright.  
“Xing remind me to let you have lunch” he said still smile present on his lips.  
Chanyeol smiled too, following him until the cafeteria.  
They bought some noodles and tea and went to sit down near Yixing and Jondae.  
“Oh, I see you read my message” Yixing said when he saw them arriving.  
“Yeah” Baekhyun replied and Yixing shook his head, stare moving to Chanyeol.  
“Park, you have to be patient with Baek. Usually he doesn’t eat almost anything and he often forget about lunch. Or dinner. Or breakfast, depending on how many hours he spent inside here” he explained and Chanyeol frowned shortly, stare moving between Baekhyun and Yixing.  
“Do you… live here?” Chanyeol asked him and Yixing exploded in a soundly laugh.  
“Neither six hours and he already know you so well?” he observed and Baekhyun brushed the question away with a gesture of his hand.  
“No, Park, I don’t live here. Sometimes I work some extra hours, nothing serious and nothing you should do too” he finally replied to Chanyeol who frowned softly.  
“How shifts work here, then?” he asked and this time it was Yixing to reply his question.  
“For interns there are mainly three shifts: morning, midday and afternoon. If there’s some urgency sometimes it happens also night, but it’s a rare thing since you are not legally able to be alone in a shift” he stated and both Chanyeol and Jondae nodded.  
“Usually shifts are made of nine hours, with half-hour break” he continued and Chanyeol already wondered from how many hours Baekhyun was there and for how long he would be there.  
“I’ve already requested both of your badges for entering rooms and areas that are not allowed to all the personnel” Yixing added and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“I totally forgot about it. Thanks, Xing, I owe you another one” he whispered and Yixing smiled softly.  
“Make it two. I uploaded their data in the system so they can come and eat for free here in the cafeteria” he added again and Baekhyun snorted.  
“Aren’t you spoiling them?” he asked him and Yixing shook his head.  
“They seem to be good boys, with a lot of endurance and passion for this work, Baek. And I’m tired of complaining about not having enough valiant doctors beside us. Now they are interns, but in ten months they will be doctors, as me and you. And I want them to do their work because they like it, not for the paycheck” he stated making Chanyeol and Jondae’s eyes grew larger in astonishment.  
Baekhyun huffed a laugh, shaking his head.  
“So back to square one to build something new?” he asked him and Yixing smiled back.  
“We have to forge our future” he replied and Baekhyun snorted before nodding shortly.  
“Park boy” he called Chanyeol and Chanyeol was immediately on alert.  
“Rule number six: always trust Xing’s words. It doesn’t seem but he’s a wise man” Baekhyun advised and Chanyeol’s stare went immediately to Yixing who blushed slightly.  
What in the world was the relationship between those two?  
Baekhyun seemed to be fond of Yixing.  
More than a simple friendship.  
And seeing from Jondae’s perplexed stare, Chanyeol’s thoughts weren’t only his.  
“You flatter me, Baek” Yixing finally replied smiling toward him and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“And speaking of being wise, this morning with Park we operated a man who lost his arm. I will need your advice on it. He seemed to be a farmer, or still he does a work where he would need both of his arms” he started explaining and while Yixing listened to him attentively, Chanyeol frowned.  
How Baekhyun got that Mr. Chang made a manual labor?  
It wasn’t like they spoke so much with him to be able to understand more about his life.  
Baekhyun probably felt his perplexity, interrupting his speech with Yixing to stare toward Chanyeol.  
“Rule number seven: observe. There’s a lot of untold things in this world, boy. He was tanned, more than a simple sunbath during summer. His hand was rough and callous, and his arm toned for a person in his seventies. Probably a farmer? Or perhaps someone who works a lot outside and is used to move heavy weights” he explained and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity.  
“Are you a detective, doctor Byun?” Chanyeol asked out of awe more than rationally thinking about it.  
Baekhyun stared at him astonished before letting out a brilliant, pristine laugh.  
Chanyeol thought he never heard a sound more pleasant than that.  
“No, Park. I’ve got no detective skills” he ended up saying but Chanyeol was still enthralled by Baekhyun’s laughter that nodded almost mechanically.  
Yixing stare at them, like he was trying to figure out something, but then shrugged his shoulder.  
“Later I’ll go check Mr. Chang, then” he started before snapping his fingers, like he had just remembered something important and attracting the others’ attention.  
“I totally forgot about the pagers!” he exclaimed sitting up and picking up his tray.  
Baekhyun groaned in frustration.  
“I’ll come with you. There’s something I want to talk with Myeon” he added, sitting up too and making a small gesture toward Chanyeol who was sitting up, almost following them.  
“Stay here. We will be back in twenty minutes” he declared and Chanyeol nodded, sitting down once again and following with his stare Baekhyun and Yixing exiting from the room.  
He sighed deeply, attracting Jondae’s concerned stare.  
“It seemed to be a rough morning for you” he whispered and Chanyeol nodded shortly, fingers carding through his hair.  
He was still unable to process all the things he saw in no more than six hours.  
Everything happened so fast and so suddenly that he couldn’t still realize all the emotions and experiences that he went through from that morning, starting from Mr. Chang’s operation to the visit of Mr. and Mrs. Kim and ending with their visit to Rehab and to Mr. Chang.  
“Doctor Byun is… particular. And he doesn’t speak very much. Has a lot of rules. But he loves his work and it’s obvious how he dedicates himself totally to it” Chanyeol explained and Jondae smiled softly.  
“So he’s not a shitty person?” he asked back and Chanyeol shook his head.  
“A bit sassy and smoke a lot, but I think he’s fine?” he replied, shrugging his shoulders and Jondae’s perplexed stare was once again on him.  
“You seem… tired? Where is your hype from yesterday?” he asked him, patting his shoulder and making Chanyeol sigh deeply.  
Being there for six hours, made a lot of questions bloom inside him.  
“What if I’m not made for this work?” he asked back and Jondae frowned deeply.  
“Yeol, what?” he only managed to inquire but Chanyeol messed his hair up, groaning in frustration.  
“Today’s events made me think. I’m not ready to operate people who are dying. I’m not ready to tell people that I wasn’t able to save their loved ones” he whispered, worry clearly tinting his tone, but Jondae shook his head.  
“Today was an exception, Yeol. Doctor Byun said it himself. Surgeons’ work is also non-life-threatening operations. It’s not like you have to literally save lives every day. And it’s your first day here, you will get slowly used to it. Give yourself time and also some credit. Am I mistaking or you are still one of our course best three?” he asked and Chanyeol smiled softly, feeling slightly better and relieved about his friend’s words and support.  
That morning was indeed a roller-coaster of emotions to which Chanyeol wasn’t definitely prepared but he felt like he could do it.  
He couldn’t waste that opportunity and Baekhyun had a lot of things to teach him.  
“How’s your day going?” he asked Jondae instead who nodded shortly.  
“I arrived later than you, so all the emergency thing was already passed. And I waited in doctor Zhang’s office instead of running to the ER” he replied and Chanyeol shook his head, pressing his lips in a thin line, condemning his bad decision making.  
“I thought I could do something” he whispered and Jondae patted again on his shoulder.  
“I’m not saying that you did wrong, Yeol. Just… I wasn’t so willing to start like that my first day” he added and Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
After all, maybe he should have avoided it too.  
“Doctor Zhang is a bit strange, always humming old Chinese songs and produces candies magically from his coat. He’s very fond of children and doesn’t stand old women” he added, smile playfully opening on his lips and Chanyeol snorted shortly.  
“It must be a common thing, always having candies around” Chanyeol noted but Jondae hummed in thought.  
“Actually, the other doctors don’t. It’s just doctor Zhang and doctor Byun thing, or so it seems for the moment” he observed and Chanyeol hummed in thought, letting out loud his previous thoughts.  
“Do you think that…?” he started but Jondae was already nodding shortly.  
“Definitely. I don’t know exactly what but there’s something between them” he added and Chanyeol wanted to add something more but from the door entered head nurse Taeyon.  
She waived toward them and both sighed shortly, waiving back.  
“I wonder how she would feel about us both being gay?” Jondae whispered and Chanyeol snorted.  
“Let her be. She’s just trying to be nice?” he added but Jondae shook his head.  
“She definitely like younger men” he concluded and Chanyeol sighed deeply, seeing her coming their way.  
“My two new favorite interns! How are you day going? Where are doctors Byun and Zhang?” she asked them and Jondae smiled softly.  
“They went to retrieve our pagers. Can we help you in something, head nurse Moon?” he asked her back but she shook her head softly.  
“Tae is fine too, everyone calls me like that here” she replied and they both nodded shortly.  
She was about to add something else, when Baekhyun and Yixing entered the room and both sighed seeing Taeyon there.  
“Head nurse Tae, don’t you have your duties to attend instead of flirting around with our interns?” Yixing asked her politely and she feigned a surprised gasp.  
“Flirting? I would never! I was just preoccupied that you two workaholics would stress them too much on their first day!” she replied, shaking her head and Baekhyun nodded shortly.  
“Sure. Now please, time’s wasting. Let us do our work and keep doing yours” he stated almost shooing her away.  
They stared at her walking away and when she was out of the room, both Baekhyun and Yixing sighed.  
“Rule number eight: do not give too much confidence to head nurse Tae. She’s… sly. And whatever you may tell her, in five seconds is universally known around the hospital. If you may never need some gossip, you can ask her, though. And she’s pretty good in her work” Baekhyun explained, rustling in his pockets and producing two small pagers and their badges.  
“With this you are officially admitted to Seoul Sacred Heart Hospital, guys” Yixing stated and both Chanyeol and Jondae nodded shortly taking both items.  
Chanyeol couldn’t believe it yet.  
He finally managed to be there, where he hoped for the last six years of his life, and he was really going to work with Baekhyun.  
He was dead tired, but he was happy and thrilled at the idea that he could learn a lot from that experience.  
Baekhyun checked his wristwatch and then sighed shortly for the millionth time that day.  
“Park boy, let’s discuss details for these days to come so that you can go home” he whispered and Chanyeol frowned shortly, but sat up picking up the tray with the few that remained of his lunch.  
“See you around” he said to Jondae but Yixing smiled softly.  
“In twenty minutes he will go home too” he stated and Jondae frowned too.  
“Doctor Zhang, I…” he started but Yixing tilted his head on the side.  
“It’s your first day. You will have time to get sick of being inside here. After we discuss next days schedules and programs, let yourself rest a bit” he interrupted him and Jondae nodded shortly.  
Yixing shifted his stare to Chanyeol, smiling softly again.  
“And you too, Park. Go home and rest” he concluded walking away, Jondae following him immediately.  
Baekhyun sighed again.  
“Let’s go” he whispered walking again toward his office.  
They both sat in silence for two minutes before Baekhyun could move the mouse of his computer, lighting the monitor up.  
“Myeon… Director Kim said that for the first two weeks is better if you come around nine in the morning. Sundays and Thursdays are off. It would be easier for both of us. No rush, and I have usually already finished my first round for already hospitalized guests” he started explaining and Chanyeol nodded.  
“You come with the car, right?” he asked him and Chanyeol replied affirmatively.  
“Perfect, instead of taking the door you took this morning, follow direction for Laundry. You will end up near locker rooms. As I told you, head nurse Tae can be petty about you walking around in your outside clothes” he explained again and Chanyeol hummed trying to remember where he parked his car that morning.  
It felt like ages since when he arrived and… where did he even park?  
“For the first two weeks, you will only follow me around, except for small chores you will be under my supervision. Starting from the third week, you could have more autonomy and I will assign you more important matters, including doing the rounds and checking on patients that are already here. Understood?” he asked him and Chanyeol nodded.  
“Crystal clear” he replied, earning a small tired smile from Baekhyun.  
“Fine. You can go now. See you tomorrow” he concluded and Chanyeol nodded shortly again before sitting up and walking until the door before stopping there.  
“Will you…?” he started and Baekhyun stared at him perplexed.  
“You seem to be tired, doctor. It was a long day today for you too. Please allow yourself some rest too” he whispered making Baekhyun frown shortly.  
“No need to worry for me, Park boy. This is nothing compared to other rhythms I had in the past” he declared and Chanyeol nodded, apology already on his lips.  
“Rule number one, Park” he interrupted him, before greeting him again, whishing him a good day.  
Chanyeol took it as his hint to go and he bowed shortly before exiting and closing the door behind him.  
He was indeed tired and going home seemed to be the best option in that moment.  
Chanyeol sent a message to Jondae, telling him to meet him in the locker room and Jondae replied that he was already there.  
They met there and Jondae was already changing back to his clothes when Chanyeol entered.  
“How’s your schedule for next weeks?” Jondae asked him and Chanyeol put his backpack on the floor before replying.  
“Starting at nine every day, Sundays and Thursdays are off” he replied shortly and Jondae nodded.  
“Same for me. At least for two weeks” he observed and Chanyeol nodded too.  
“Copy that” he added, earning a small sigh from Jondae, who left him perplexed.  
“Is something the matter?” he asked him and Jondae pressed his lips in a thin line.  
“I don’t know yet. But I get the sensation that doctor Zhang is too kind toward me, us. And doctor Byun too disinterested in having an intern” he whispered as a reply and Chanyeol sighed too, deeper than Jondae.  
“From what I got they never had an intern before, neither of them” Chanyeol observed shortly, making Jondae nod in agreement.  
“Doctor Zhang was perplexed this morning in knowing that I was his intern. It seems that nobody cared enough to let him know about it” he explained and Chanyeol frowned.  
“It was the same with doctor Byun…” he noted, earning his same reaction from Jondae.  
“I think that something’s off in all of this, Yeol” Jondae concluded and Chanyeol couldn’t agree more.  
Jondae sighed again before pulling one of his brilliant smiles.  
“Well, let’s see it from the bright side. We can come together at work, halving gasoline expenses at least for the first two weeks?” he proposed and Chanyeol nodded, smiling back.  
“Sure done, since we don’t live so far apart, it seems a great deal to me” he replied, nodding shortly and walking out of the locker rooms with Jondae.  
They walked until the parking lot and Chanyeol took a while to locate his car.  
“You came with the metro today?” he asked Jondae that nodded shortly.  
“I’ll drop you off then” he suggested and Jondae thanked him.  
“Thanks, I’m beat and the idea of taking the metro was already killing me” he whispered, making Chanyeol laugh shortly.  
He sat in the car, pulling at the safety belt and starting the engine.  
“Somehow we will manage, Dae” he whispered and Jondae nodded shortly.  
And he really felt like that.  
Something seemed to be off from the start and both Baekhyun and Yixing didn’t know anything about having an intern, but Chanyeol tried to be positive on that experience.  
He wanted to take the best out of it.

  
It started like that Chanyeol’s internship to Seoul Sacred Heart Hospital.  
Luckily, following days were way easier than the first one and Chanyeol didn’t have to participate to any life or death operation and all the emergencies that came later seemed to be more bearable than the first one.  
First days he and Jondae realized that the hospital was more similar to a maze than a hospital, but then they started to orientate themselves, finding fastest way and easiest routes to arrive in the same place in less time.  
He got to know that Mr. Chang accepted Yixing suggestion of a mechanical prosthesis for his arm and was so happy about that suggestion because he was, as Baekhyun hinted, a farmer.  
Chanyeol and Jondae often spoke with Mr. Chang about his old war stories, his garden full of fruits and vegetables, and his small chicken breeding farm.  
“I also tried breeding bunny rabbits but then I couldn’t kill them. They were too cute” he told them one day making Chanyeol’s heart squeeze in cuteness and totally understanding the old man’s point.  
With bitterness and for Chanyeol’s distraught, the Kims decided to consent to their daughter’s amputation, giving Baekhyun and him only the task.  
When Chanyeol heard it from Jondae, who heard it from Yixing, he didn’t know what to say.  
He wanted to ask about it to Baekhyun.  
But at the same time, he didn’t want to.  
He didn’t want to know what it would be of that girl.  
And he didn’t want to know how Baekhyun felt about it.  
Because it was too sad and the only thought still teared him apart.  
Unfortunately for him, Baekhyun brought it up.  
They were sitting near a rest area, after the end of another round, and Baekhyun was smoking as per usual.  
Chanyeol came to know that Baekhyun chain-smoked like a smokestack, especially when he was tired and sleep deprived.  
When Chanyeol arrived in the morning, Baekhyun was already there and when he went away in the evening, Baekhyun was still there.  
Chanyeol started questioning if Baekhyun ever left the hospital or if he actually lived there.  
Never speaking of his life out of the hospital, Chanyeol wondered if he had a family, relatives, parents and friends outside there or if he was only devoted to that life.  
Baekhyun was so secretive and never showed Chanyeol anything more than his professional stance.  
A lot of sassiness, true, but always professional and polite, never really letting Chanyeol in or showing him more personal things.  
Baekhyun was his superior and his teacher, nothing more.  
They weren’t acquaintances, let alone friends, even though the amount of time they spent together every day of their lives.  
“Tomorrow is your day off, right?” Baekhyun asked him out of the blue and Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
Baekhyun hummed softly, puffing out a breath of smoke.  
“Tomorrow, I’ll operate Jiwoo-ha. Her parents gave the consent to amputate her forearm” he whispered and Chanyeol pressed his lips in a thin line, feeling again the sadness growing inside.  
“It’s not fair” he commented briefly, trying to contain his own feelings, and Baekhyun sighed.  
“There’s a lot of things that are unfair, Park. However, if this will give her even the slightest chance of surviving, I want to be the one to give her this possibility” he whispered, closing his eyes and resting his head on the wall behind them.  
There was a small silence and then Chanyeol inhaled deeply.  
“Do… Do you want me to come tomorrow?” he asked him and Baekhyun’s stare was immediately on him.  
“No” he replied firmly, without any hesitation in his voice, and Chanyeol shook his head.  
“Are you…” he started asking again but Baekhyun stopped him.  
“Rule number three. Don’t force yourself, Park. It’s not easy and you…” he was saying but their pagers beeped in the same instant.  
They both look at it.  
Chanyeol’s, and probably also Baekhyun’s, was about Mr. Chang’s discharge.  
Baekhyun grinded out his cigarette, smiling softly toward Chanyeol.  
“Let’s go. Old Mr. Chang is finally going home” he whispered and Chanyeol nodded shortly, following him.  
They greeted him who thanked them for the hundredth time from when he entered the hospital and showed them how proficient he became with the usage of his new arm.  
“It even lifts more than my old one. It will be a blessing for the fruit crates!” he added before greeting them again and Yixing couldn’t stop smiling while waiving him out.  
“Such a nice person! Old men are still the best” he commented making Baekhyun snort.  
“You let out your preference too easily, Xing” he retorted and both Chanyeol and Jondae almost choked on air.  
Baekhyun and Yixing exchanged an amused stare.  
“Come on, guys, nowadays it’s not so uncommon anymore” Yixing objected and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“Maybe they are worried about the old men part, you know?” he suggested and Chanyeol could feel his cheeks catching fire, while Yixing shook his head immediately.  
“No, no absolutely no. You made them misunderstand!” he commented immediately and Baekhyun let out a small laugh.  
“It’s true that you like older men” he stated, shrugging his shoulder and earning a slap on the shoulder and a scolding stare from Yixing.  
“Not this old, you jerk” he ended up saying and Baekhyun wanted to retort something but Yixing preceded him.  
“And you can’t say anything about it, since you have your own type in men too” he objected and Baekhyun, pushed a hand on Yixing’s mouth.  
“Not a word more” he ordered, almost making it feel like a threat.  
Chanyeol and Jondae were both blushing profusely.  
So, Baekhyun fancied men more too?  
Maybe it was that the real nature behind Baekhyun and Yixing way too amicable relationship?  
Yixing nodded shortly and Baekhyun let him go.  
“Fine then. Your shifts are almost ended, wanna check the patients for last time?” Baekhyun asked them and they both nodded, following each other teacher in different directions.  
They made the round in almost silence, checking the patients and exchanging words with them more than between each other.  
At six and half, Baekhyun stood near his office, smoking, and he was about to dismiss Chanyeol when Chanyeol brought up the discourse again.  
“Are you sure for tomorrow?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun nodded.  
“You don’t have to. I’m fine. Seok will be there too” he added and Chanyeol sighed deeply, fingers carding through his hair.  
He didn’t want to participate to Jiwoo’s operation.  
But he felt like he should.  
Because it was right and he needed it.  
It would change his world and maybe he would lose his sleep on it for a while, but he felt like he needed to be there.  
And Baekhyun kind of sensed it.  
“Do you want to come?” he asked him, neutrally, stare attentive and inquiring.  
Chanyeol sighed again, carding his fingers through his hair.  
He was undecided and he felt strange about all that situation.  
Jiwoo’s operation was something he was scared about.  
Because they had to cut off her forearm and she was no more than thirteen years old.  
Still a child.  
But, in the meantime, it was something that Chanyeol wanted to assist to, feeling that he would understand something important if he could be there.  
“Yes but no. I don’t know, doctor. I’m afraid of it, but I want to be there” he whispered in reply and Baekhyun inhaled deeply the last of his cigarette, grinding it into his portable ashtray.  
“Fine. At one condition” he started, stare meeting Chanyeol’s and not leaving his face.  
It was the first time that Baekhyun was so near to him and stared so directly at him for a prolonged time.  
“In whichever moment you won’t feel comfortable anymore, I want you to leave. It’s not like Mr. Chang’s operation. I will have to cut away her forearm and there will be blood, more than last time” he started and Chanyeol nodded shortly, biting his lips.  
“And she is no more than a kid. Potentially everything could go wrong and she could not leave that room alive and breathing” he continued, stepping in Chanyeol’s personal space, stare never leaving his face.  
“I know” Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun stared at him in silence, try to understand Chanyeol’s thoughts, motivations, hesitation.  
He was reading him like a book and Chanyeol wanted to show him everything, because he wanted to know if Baekhyun deemed him suitable for that operation or not.  
“Tomorrow at eleven we start. Be here at ten” he concluded walking away and leaving Chanyeol unable to process what just happened.  
He willingly asked Baekhyun to be present to Jiwoo’s operation.  
And Baekhyun accepted in the end?  
He went to the locker room almost in autopilot, not realizing that Jondae was already there.  
“Oi, Yeol, what happened?” he asked him worried.  
Chanyeol stared at him, completely out of it, as if he didn’t see him at all.  
“I asked doctor Byun to be present tomorrow” he whispered and Jondae’s eyes went wider in astonishment.  
“You are out of your mind, Yeol” he stated and Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
“I know” he replied taking off his coat and sighing again.  
Jondae shook his head near him.  
“And he accepted?” he asked him again and Chanyeol nodded once again.  
“With reserves. He said I have to go away if don’t feel… comfortable anymore” he replied and Jondae clicked his tongue.  
“I don’t know how he could consent to this. It’s obvious that you would never feel comfortable! I mean, they will… amputate a girl’s arm” he whispered and Chanyeol pressed his lips together.  
“I have to be there, Dae. I need to be there” he muttered and Jondae, patted softly on his shoulder.  
“Okay” he whispered briefly before repeating again, trying to convince himself too that it was the right thing to do.  
“Okay, I’ll be there if you need anything” he added immediately and Chanyeol nodded shortly, thanking him.  
That night, he didn’t sleep at all.  
He turned around all the night, kicking the blankets away and thinking about Jiwoo.  
And about Baekhyun.  
In which state would be Baekhyun in that moment?  
Was he thinking about tomorrow too?  
Was he scared?  
Worried?  
Anxious?  
Was he still in the hospital, smoking non-stop, or he decided to go home?

  
The day after arrived too early and Chanyeol realized that he wasn’t ready.  
He could have written Baekhyun a message telling him that he wasn’t ready for that and Baekhyun would have understand.  
However, he sat up and showered.  
He dressed and drove until the hospital like every other day of his internship.  
Trying not to think about what was destined to happen in few hours.  
He was changing in silence in the locker room when the door opened and Yixing entered, sighing.  
“Ah, Park boy. Isn’t today your day off?” he asked him putting on immediately a smile and Chanyeol forced back a smile too.  
“I came for Jiwoo’s operation” he answered and Yixing perched up an eyebrow in perplexity.  
“I don’t think Baek will let you in” he observed but Chanyeol shook his head, sighing shortly.  
“I had his consent yesterday” he added and Yixing frowned, pressing his lips in a thin line.  
“Is he stupid or what?” he muttered and Chanyeol frowned, stare moving to Yixing’s figure.  
“Pardon me?” he asked, trying to keep his tone as neutral as possible, and Yixing sighed deeply.  
“Baek must be gone crazy to make you assist to that operation, Park. She’s a child and you are still too immature for this. Everything could go wrong and the chance of success are… almost nonexistent” he whispered in reply, putting on his coat and staring at Chanyeol.  
“He knows what will happen so why letting you in?” he asked him and Chanyeol sighed.  
“Because I pleaded him to let me in” he replied and strangely enough he felt some kind of energy blooming inside himself.  
He remembered Baekhyun’s words.  
He wanted to be there even for that almost nonexistent chance.  
He wanted to be part of whatever it may result in.  
Because if there was a chance, even the smallest, he wanted to assist to it and be able to make that same miracle happen in the future too.  
Because even though Baekhyun spoke so lowly about his own self, he saved lives and to Chanyeol he was still a hero.  
Yixing shook his head.  
“Myeon was right. You are very similar to Baek. Completely out of your mind too and visionary as he is. But I kind of like it” he stated, patting on Chanyeol’s shoulder and inviting him to go upstairs with him.  
They walked in silence and found Baekhyun near the ER reception, smoking in silence.  
“Doctor Byun, for the hundredth time! Don’t smoke inside the hospital!” Taeyon was telling him but Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders, seeing Yixing and Chanyeol arriving.  
He had the face of one that didn’t get any sleep at all.  
“Morning” he whispered, drinking all the coffee from the paper cup he had in his hands and finishing his cigarette.  
“Baek, you look… horrible” Yixing observed and Baekhyun forced a smile.  
“Thanks. It’s nice to see you too” he replied before adding immediately: “Did you already take coffee?”.  
Yixing nodded and Chanyeol shook his head.  
“Park, you will need energy for this. I don’t want you to faint” he whispered but Chanyeol shook his head.  
“I’m fine like this, thank you” he replied and Yixing threw a glance toward Baekhyun.  
“Oh, I know that stare and let me tell you that I don’t have time for your telling-off” Baekhyun declared, lighting up another cigarette, unhearing of Taeyon’s protests.  
“Baek, he’s not…” Yixing tried but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“Don’t. It’s something that he has to feel himself. I’m nobody to force him to come in or wait outside. He has to decided for himself. He asked me to be here and I gave him the choice. I’m not forcing anyone in” he stated, consuming the cigarette in record time.  
“And now, we have to go. I don’t care about what you think of me for letting Park in. I need doctor Zhang inside there, so put your scolding out for later on” he concluded, walking away and Yixing sighed deeply before turning toward Chanyeol.  
“You are still in time” he whispered but Chanyeol shook his head.  
“Doctor Byun is right. Time’s wasting. Let’s go” he concluded walking toward the same direction Baekhyun went to.  
Preparation was the same of every other operation Chanyeol assisted to since he started working there.  
But the silence was pregnant and weighted on the doctors and nurses thrice than usual.  
Baekhyun inhaled deeply closing his eyes, muttering something under his breath.  
Chanyeol never saw him as concentrated and focused as in that moment.  
There was also Seok that Chanyeol came to know few days after his first day.  
Doctor Kim Minseok, head of all the nurses, valid help especially in suturing and cleaning.  
There was another silence and then Baekhyun opened his eyes, staring at everyone inside the room.  
“I… am not sure of how this will go. I’m here because of one of hundred chance. And I want it to be true, so please lend me your strength” he whispered slightly bowing toward everyone.  
Everyone bowed back and Baekhyun nodded shortly.  
“Let’s make it possible” he concluded pushing open the door toward the room when Jiwoo was laying unconscious.  
Chanyeol already felt bad for whatever was about to happen.  
And it was bad.  
For the most part of it.  
Starting from the color of Jiwoo’s forearm which was purple more than rose.  
Or how Baekhyun, after consulting with Yixing, decided how much to cut.  
There was blood, so much that Chanyeol wanted not to see but he was so focused on Baekhyun’s extreme tries and on how he didn’t panic neither when her pressure went so down that they thought that she was finally dying.  
And when the ECG gave back once again a positive sign and her heart was beating again normally and she was breathing again, Chanyeol felt like crying from how happy he was.  
Baekhyun though, he never stopped a second to operate and he didn’t let anyone else touch her, deciding to do also the cleaning and the suture points.  
“We are done, young lady. You did great. Now it’s all up to you” he whispered her, before nodding toward Minseok that nodded back, checking for all the vital signs before bringing her away.  
Baekhyun walked outside, removing his gloves and the protective coat.  
Chanyeol followed him, taking off his protective clothes too.  
And then, in a second, Baekhyun leant to the steel sink, white as their usual coat.  
“Doctor Byun?” Chanyeol called him, nearing him but Baekhyun passed out.  
Chanyeol managed to catch him before he could fall.  
“Doctor Zhang!” he called, checking Baekhyun’s temperature with his hand.  
He wasn’t particularly hot.  
Chanyeol slapped him softly.  
“Doctor Byun” he called him and Yixing arrived worried.  
“What the?” he asked, crouching down near them, and Chanyeol shook his head.  
“He removed his protection and then leant on the sink. He’s not hot, so it’s not fever…” he whispered and Yixing slapped Baekhyun softly on his cheek.  
“Baek? Can you hear me?” he asked him but there wasn’t any reply.  
“His breathing seems steady, though” Chanyeol commented and Yixing sighed deeply.  
“Can you lift him up? Let’s bring him in doctors’ common area” he proposed and Chanyeol nodded.  
Baekhyun was, in a word, light.  
Chanyeol in the gym lifted things that weighted not only more than Baekhyun himself, but maybe double his weight.  
“Does he even eat?” he asked Yixing that laughed nervously.  
“When he remembers about it?” he replied and Chanyeol shook his head before laying him down on a wooden bench of the common area.  
“Stay here with him. I’ll go take something to eat and to call head nurse Tae” he ordered and Chanyeol nodded, sitting near him.  
While unconscious, Baekhyun seemed to be even younger than his actual age and he was… pretty.  
Chanyeol couldn’t stop staring at him, at his cute button nose, how his cheeks seemed to be squishy and how long were his eyelashes.  
Baekhyun was indeed Seoul Sacred Heart Hospital’s prince charming.  
Even with his sassiness.  
Chanyeol wanted to stroke his hair so bad that he himself was perplexed by this thought.  
And if the situation wasn’t already strange per se, Baekhyun stirred in his slumber, searching for the warmest thing near him, namely Chanyeol, and used his laps as pillow.  
Chanyeol had to diverge his stare because he could feel his cheeks catching fire.  
It was something oh so cute he couldn’t believe it.  
And Chanyeol couldn’t resist it anymore, gently stroking Baekhyun’s hair that seemed like silk between his fingers.  
He leant his head on the wall, closing his eyes and trying to understand what happened that morning.  
From Jiwoo’s operation to that.  
The moment lasted way too short because the door opened again, letting in Yixing and Taeyon.  
Chanyeol stopped immediately when he heard the sound of the door, avoiding being caught red-handed.  
“How is he?” Yixing asked but Chanyeol shook his head.  
“I think he’s sleeping?” he suggested briefly and Yixing frowned deeply.  
“Sleeping?” he echoed and Chanyeol nodded.  
“He stirred shortly, changing position and using me as a cushion. So… yeah, sleeping” he replied, forcing a small smile and Yixing shook his head.  
“This… idiot!” he exclaimed and both Chanyeol and Taeyon made gesture to lower his voice.  
“Let him sleep a bit. The night guard said that tonight he didn’t went home. They drank coffee together at two am. At five to five the light in his studio was still on and when I arrived at six thirty he was already pacing down the corridors chain-smoking” Taeyon explained and Chanyeol’s stare went immediately to Baekhyun.  
“He really is an idiot” he whispered softly, even if on his lips there was a gentle smile.  
“I can hear you, Park boy” Baekhyun muttered, stirring again and almost rolling off the bench.  
Chanyeol had to physically restrain him.  
Nothing difficult, seeing how few Baekhyun weighted.  
But Chanyeol got to sniff his cologne that perfumed like vanilla and maybe coconut?  
“Be careful” he warned him and Baekhyun shook his head sitting up, looking around perplexed.  
“Where are we?” he asked him and Chanyeol was the first to reply.  
“Doctors’ rest area. You fainted after Jiwoo’s operation” Chanyeol supplied and Baekhyun’s stare was immediately worried.  
“How is she? How much it passed since the end?” he asked worried, trying to sit up, but both Yixing and Chanyeol’s hands were on his shoulders, keeping him seated.  
“She’s still under anesthesia. Relax” Yixing replied and Baekhyun sighed deeply in relief.  
“How did it go?” Baekhyun inquired again and Chanyeol frowned.  
“You don’t remember?” he asked him and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“Baek is always like this during important operations. He doesn’t remember a single thing. Even if usually he doesn’t faint at the end” Yixing noted and Baekhyun clicked his tongue.  
“I was… tired. I’m sorry” he replied but Chanyeol shook his head.  
“Rule number one, doctor” he stated and on Baekhyun’s lips formed a tired smile.  
“Who’s getting cocky here?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol smiled softly too.  
They both sighed shortly and Tae offered to bring some tea, making all of them agree.  
Yixing took a chair and sat in front of them.  
“Now we only have to wait?” Chanyeol asked them and they both nodded.  
“The worst part in all of this. Waiting” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol stared at him worried.  
“Doctor, I think you should rest some more, though. You still look tired…” he observed and Baekhyun nodded, laying down again and using again Chanyeol’s laps as pillow.  
Chanyeol blushed again, diverting his stare and leaning again to the wall, but he could clearly feel Yixing’s stare on him.  
There were few moments of silence and even before they could realize it, Baekhyun fell asleep again.  
“You must have some magical powers, Park” Yixing whispered, stare amazed and Chanyeol frowned, stare inquiring, immediately going to the man’s face.  
“He never, and I mean never, slept on someone. Neither on me. He always said that it makes feel uncomfortable” he explained and Chanyeol shook his head.  
“It’s not like I…” he started but Yixing interrupted him.  
“And he’s also strangely relaxed around you” he added, as if he was thinking by himself, ignoring Chanyeol’s presence.  
“He spoke even more than usual. And he’s slightly cheerful” he continued, frowning and Chanyeol frowned too.  
He didn’t realize all the things Yixing was telling him, but maybe it was because he didn’t know Baekhyun as well as Yixing did.  
“What does this mean?” he asked him and Yixing smiled softly.  
“That he took a liking into you, Park boy. And consider it as a privilege because Baek usually doesn’t like people” he replied softly and Chanyeol’s stare went to Baekhyun’s sleeping figure, bringing a small smile on his lips.  
“I appreciate it. Because he’s like a hero to me” he whispered, feeling Yixing’s stare on him.  
“A hero?” he echoed and Chanyeol nodded.  
“I’m his fan from… years now. I read all his books and publications even if he said that they value nothing, they were what made me follow my dreams and coming here” he replied softly, barely a whisper, fearing that Baekhyun could wake up again.  
“Please, don’t tell him though. It seems that he doesn’t like it when his writings are mentioned” he stated, pressing his lips in a thin line.  
Yixing observed him in silence before replying.  
“It’s because people tried to force him… doing things because of his publications. Baek is only putting his knowledge and experience at the service of people, but big pharmaceutical industries aren’t… satisfied by it. If Baek would sponsor them, everything would be easier. If Baek would publish something on a certain medication compared to another, things could be different” he explained and Chanyeol hummed in thought, understanding Yixing’s point.  
“You seem to be very close to doctor Byun” he whispered, stare moving to Yixing’s face.  
“Are you hinting something, Park?” he asked him and Chanyeol nodded.  
“You are awfully close to be only friends and colleagues” he replied, shrugging his shoulder and Yixing showed him a playful smile.  
“Would it bother you if there would be something going on between us?” he asked again and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in surprise.  
But what surprised him more was his own reply.  
“I don’t know it yet” he replied briefly but his tone was clear and behind those words the reply was totally different.  
It would bother me.  
And Yixing understood it too.  
“Oh, Park boy. That’s such a nice thing. However, you don’t need to worry. Nothing is going on between me and Baek” he stated and Chanyeol could almost feel himself sigh in relief.  
“Let me tell you just one thing” Yixing warned him and Chanyeol frowned shortly.  
“If you hurt him in whatever mean, it will be the end of you” he stated making Chanyeol chuckle.  
“It can never be, doctor Zhang. Doctor Byun is not even interested. I’m just his way too tall and annoying intern” he whispered and Yixing wanted to retort something but in that moment Taeyon entered finally bringing tea.  
“I’m back!” she exclaimed, startling them both and waking up Baekhyun.  
“Oh, heavens, were you sleeping doctor Byun? I apologize…” she started but Baekhyun dismissed her apology with a gesture of his hand.  
“You brought tea at least?” he asked her that nodded pouring a cup for him, that sat up drinking it.  
He scrunched his nose at the taste.  
“Did you put… sugar in it?” he whispered almost disgusted and she nodded.  
“For you sugar intake, doctor. So that you would gain some energy” she replied like it would be the most obvious thing in the world.  
Baekhyun huffed, stare wandering through the room and spotting a coffee machine.  
Chanyeol noted it too.  
“Do you prefer coffee, doctor? I make it for you” he asked him and Baekhyun smiled softly.  
“Nice, Park. I’d appreciate it” he replied, leaning to the wall and lighting up a cigarette.  
He smoked in silence, waiting for the coffee and staring outside the window how the rain started to drizzle.  
“Wasn’t it raining before?” he asked and Yixing shook his head, staring outside too.  
“Such a lovely scene, though” Chanyeol whispered, earning himself the perplexed stare of the other three in the room.  
He smiled softly, bringing the coffee to Baekhyun.  
“Rain and hydrangeas. It’s so typical of early Summer” he explained and Baekhyun smiled, accepting the coffee.  
“I didn’t take you like the romantic type, Park?” he commented and Chanyeol blushed softly.  
“Only on rainy days” he replied, smiling shortly toward him and earning himself an unexpected reaction.  
Baekhyun… blushed?  
It was just a small hint, rose slightly dusting his cheeks, but it was a blush.  
And Yixing saw it too.  
They were saved by Baekhyun and Yixing’s pagers that beeped together, making them jolt.  
“Is it Jiwoo?” Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun nodded sitting up and drinking all his coffee in one go.  
“Time to know the truth” he whispered and Chanyeol followed him immediately.  
They met outside Jiwoo’s room with Minseok.  
“She’s… conscious. I don’t know how this is possible, but she speaks. She wants to know what happened. We waited for you” Minseok explained and Baekhyun inhaled deeply.  
“Call the Kims” he whispered before opening the door and walking in followed by Chanyeol.  
“Jiwoo, how are you feeling?” he asked her and she was on the verge of tears.  
“Doctor, what happened to my arm?” she asked back and Baekhyun forced a smile.  
“There were problems with it. And to make you feel better we had to remove part of it” he explained softly, but she shook her head.  
“What do I do without it?” she asked again and Baekhyun hesitated, word failing him for a second.  
So Chanyeol intervened.  
“It won’t grow back, but we can give you a new one. Your mom and dad will be so happy to see you awake again, Jiwoo-ha” he explained and she smiled softly, trying to read Chanyeol’s name tag.  
“I’m Chanyeol. And this doctor here is Baekhyun” he greeted her, smile not disappearing for a second from his face, and she hummed, bowing shortly toward them.  
“Chanyeol-oppa, mom and dad are coming here?” she asked him and Chanyeol nodded.  
“Sure, they will be so happy” he replied and she coughed briefly, alarming them both.  
“Water?” Chanyeol suggested and she nodded shortly.  
“Thank you” Jiwoo whispered, accepting the glass from Chanyeol and he smiled at her.  
“So polite. And so strong. You are such a brave girl, Jiwoo” he complimented her and she beamed at him.  
“Mama always said that I’m the bravest of all my class” she bragged and Chanyeol opened in a big smile.  
“I’m sure she’s right” he stated, nodding shortly and she started telling them how she reached the top of a old apple tree in the school garden.  
Chanyeol smiled again at her, marveled.  
“You really are brave then! Even more than the boys!” he exclaimed amazed and she nodded shortly.  
“Boys can’t do a thing! Girls have all the power!” she stated and Chanyeol laughed briefly, feeling Baekhyun’s stare on him.  
He met it, perplexed but Baekhyun stared away immediately.  
He wanted to enquire any further but, in that moment, the Kims arrived.  
“Oh, Jiwoo, dear! You are awake!” Mrs. Kim exclaimed running to hug her daughter and starting to cry.  
Baekhyun sat up and hinted Chanyeol to wait outside.  
They went out of Jiwoo’s room and Baekhyun lighted up a cigarette.  
“You shouldn’t smoke so much, doctor Byun” he whispered and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“I know. For possible throat or lungs cancer. But it’s the only thing that helps me when I need to stop thinking” he replied making Chanyeol frown.  
“What about something as addicting but not so dangerous?” he asked back and Baekhyun frown.  
“Like sex?” he asked making Chanyeol choke on his own breath and feeling the blush reaching his ears.  
“I was thinking about chocolate, but, yeah, sex can be an option too…” he muttered and Baekhyun laughed briefly.  
“Too bad I don’t have time for a lover. Maybe chocolate isn’t such a bad idea” he concluded, grinding his cigarette away, since he saw Mrs. Kim exiting Jiwoo’s room.  
“Doctor Byun, you saved our daughter’s life” she whispered, still half-crying and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“She is a strong girl. It was a hard ordeal, Mrs. Kim. Stay near her” he stated and she nodded, gripping again on his hands and returning inside the room.  
Yixing reached them with some other results of her exams and they spoke about them together, realizing that the operation went way better than that one of hundred chance that Baekhyun hinted about.  
“I’m so relieved” Chanyeol let out and both Baekhyun and Yixing nodded.  
“Of every single outcome that I would have expected, this is the happiest one” Baekhyun added and before they could say anything else, Yixing leant his arm on Baekhyun’s shoulder.  
“So tonight, let’s drink!” he proposed and Baekhyun groaned.  
“No, absolutely no” he refused but Yixing shook his head.  
“We have to celebrate, Baek. It was an utter success! Let’s invite also Park boy and Jondae!” Yixing added and Chanyeol’s eyes went larger in perplexity.  
Firstly, because Yixing was inviting him and Jondae to have a drink with him and Baekhyun.  
Second, because when in the world Yixing was on first name basis with Jondae?  
Did he miss something?  
Baekhyun sighed deeply before staring toward Chanyeol.  
“Are you up to it, Park?” he asked him and Chanyeol hummed in thought before nodding shortly.  
“Why not? To your amazing success” he replied and Baekhyun sighed.  
“Fine. Just a drink or two” he concluded and Yixing cheered.  
“Sure, sure! But you have to go home and change! I won’t sit near you otherwise tonight!” he stated and Baekhyun huffed.  
“Fine. See you at nine? At Xiaolin?” Baekhyun asked and Yixing hummed before shaking his head.  
“Let’s make nine at Cloud 9, more fitting for only drinking” he replied and Baekhyun nodded shortly.  
“As you say, expert” he huffed shortly but Chanyeol smiled softly toward him.  
“Go home, Park. It was a long morning. See you tonight” Baekhyun concluded and Chanyeol nodded, obeying the order.  
The felt at seventh heavens.  
Jiwoo’s operation went fine and he could go out drinking with Baekhyun and Yixing.  
Almost a dream.  
He went home and after a short nap on the couch, he showered and prepared for that evening.  
He picked up Jondae on the way there and when they arrived Yixing was already waiting outside.  
As also Chanyeol and Jondae, also Yixing choose a less formal attire.  
Chanyeol went for black jeans and pale blue shirt, while Jondae for dark red trouser and black shirt.  
Yixing was, in a word, stunning with his white trousers and wine-red shirt.  
But what took away Chanyeol’s breath, was Baekhyun.  
He came in walking from the metro station, earphones on, black leather trousers and blue satin shirt slightly opened on his neck, revealing his collarbones.  
He was wearing a thin bit of eyeliner and Chanyeol swore that he never saw someone more beautiful than Baekhyun.  
Jondae elbowed him in the ribs, making him flinch and divert his stare.  
Baekhyun didn’t realize it and when he neared them, taking off his earphones, he smiled softly.  
“There was an accident on the orange line” he whispered and Yixing laughed.  
“Did they need a doctor?” he asked and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“It was a little bit too late for a doctor. They called the police” he answered and Yixing frowned shortly.  
“Let’s not think about that and let’s go drink!” he stated and Jondae cheered.  
Inside the place the music was pleasantly low and there was a lot of lights going on, people dancing and so on.  
It was a while since last time Chanyeol went out drinking with someone.  
So he took it slow.  
Drinking not too much, eating something light too but when Yixing invited all of them to dance, he wanted to refuse but Baekhyun took his hand, cancelling any trace of refusal.  
Baekhyun was clearly tipsy more than drunk, and he was so hot and his cologne so sweet, reminding Chanyeol of pancake in the morning.  
“Never danced with a doctor before, Park?” he asked him and Chanyeol shook his head shortly.  
“Several future doctors, but never a real one” he replied and Baekhyun smiled softly.  
“Glad to be your first” he added alluring, and Chanyeol bit his lips, hands moving tentatively on Baekhyun’s waist.  
“Oh, so you know how to dance, Park” he whispered, arms circling Chanyeol’s neck and pulling him near.  
Chanyeol stayed silent focused of Baekhyun’s scent and his shapes under his hands and he wanted to touch him oh so much but tried to contain himself.  
Even when Baekhyun was so… charming.  
And stunning.  
And beautiful that he captivated all Chanyeol’s attentions.  
The rest of the world didn’t exist.  
Just him and Baekhyun.  
They danced in silence appreciating each other presence until Baekhyun’s phone pinged attracting their attentions.  
Baekhyun read the message and bit his lips in thought.  
“It seems that my ride home just went away with your friend. He drank more than expected” he whispered and Chanyeol hummed shortly, hands shortly caressing Baekhyun’s side.  
“So, would you mind if I would escort you home?” Chanyeol proposed him and Baekhyun smirked.  
“I thought you would never ask it” he replied and Chanyeol blushed shortly, taking Baekhyun’s hand and walking to the cashier just to know that Yixing already sorted out their tab.  
“Where do you live?” Chanyeol asked him, walking in the parking lot and Baekhyun gave him an address, strangely enough it was nearer to his house than to the hospital.  
“We are almost neighbor” he stated and Baekhyun smiled softly.  
The ride was pretty short, no more than fifteen minutes and when they arrived, Chanyeol couldn’t contain his amazement.  
The building was new, almost all glass and lights, totally different respect to Chanyeol’s small three storied building mainly in wood.  
“Fourth floor” he whispered, taking Chanyeol’s hands and guiding until the elevator and the up to his house.  
He rustled slightly with the keys, finally managing to open the door.  
“Welcome to my house” he whispered, switching the lights on and Chanyeol was surprised to find it oh so neat.  
Like almost nobody lived there.  
He wanted to comment about it but Baekhyun deposited the keys on the small desk in the entryway, taking again Chanyeol’s hands.  
“So…” he started and Chanyeol nodded.  
“So…” he repeated, stepping again in Baekhyun’s space and softly caressing his neck.  
Baekhyun’s skin was so soft Chanyeol thought he could touch it all day long.  
Baekhyun closed his eyes, parting his lips, enjoying Chanyeol’s hands on his neck and back.  
“Do you mind…” Chanyeol started but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“I don’t mind anything you are thinking of right now, Park” he whispered and Chanyeol didn’t make him repeat himself twice.  
He leant in kissing Baekhyun’s lips and Baekhyun carded his fingers in Chanyeol’s hair, pulling him down, kissing him more passionately.  
Chanyeol’s hand caressed his neck, biting his bottom lip, licking his way in.  
Chanyeol could surely tell that he never kissed someone as passionately as in that moment.  
Baekhyun’s hands moved down to his arms and torso, unwillingly detaching from the kiss.  
“You are so stunning, Park. This shirt compliments your physique even more than usual” he whispered and Chanyeol smirked.  
“Like what you see?” he asked him, feeling a little bit cocky thanks to the few beers he drank and Baekhyun’s appreciations, and Baekhyun smiled before pulling him down for another kiss.  
“I would like it off, actually” he replied and Chanyeol’s fingers moved already to unbutton his shirt, making it slide down off his back, revealing his naked torso.  
Baekhyun bit his bottom lip, stare tinted with lust, admiring Chanyeol’s torso and arms.  
“I wasn’t so wrong when I defined you a Greek god” he whispered, fingers brushing Chanyeol’s abs and going up to his pectorals and then to his biceps.  
Chanyeol closed his eyes, enjoying Baekhyun’s touches, and making his skin erupt in goosebumps.  
“You are exaggerating, doctor. I just like to keep fit...” he replied but Baekhyun chuckled.  
“Sure, sure” he retorted tiptoeing to kiss his chin and his neck, fingers caressing along his sides and Chanyeol bit his lips trying to muffle a groan.  
It was so clear that Baekhyun was teasing him, and Chanyeol could feel his desire increasing exponentially.  
“I want to touch you so bad” he whispered making Baekhyun chuckle again.  
He leant in, whispering in his ear: “please, do”.  
And Chanyeol wasn’t waiting anything else.  
He leant in, lifting up Baekhyun, who squealed in surprise, legs circling Chanyeol’s torso.  
Having Baekhyun’s wholly in his arms, was something that Chanyeol wasn’t actually ready for, but he kind of enjoyed the feeling of Baekhyun’s legs around him and his hands in his hair.  
“You are so light, doctor Byun. Are we sure you eat enough?” he asked him, sustain him with only one arm, under his lap.  
Baekhyun shook his head.  
“Don’t brag too much right now, boy. And bedroom, second door on the right” he replied and Chanyeol nodded shortly, walking there without any effort if not resisting Baekhyun that started kissing him behind his ear, caressing his hair and making him shiver.  
Once he reached the bedroom, he laid Baekhyun down on the bed, immediately kissing his neck, leaving purple marks along his way and making him moan at his ministration.  
Baekhyun’s body was so perfect so slender and yet so toned, and Chanyeol wanted to see more of it, touch, kiss and bite more, unable to properly contain his awe.  
He started slowly to unbutton his shirt and Baekhyun helped him, revealing his milky torso sprinkled of moles, and his pink swollen nipples.  
“You are so beautiful” Chanyeol whispered kissing his way down to his nipples, licking one and earning himself a low moan.  
The sound was deep and echoed pleasantly inside Chanyeol, making him want to hear more of it.  
“Park, don’t tease too much” he started but Chanyeol shook his head, tip of his nose brushing on Baekhyun’s left nipple.  
“But you are so beautiful… I want to feel everything of you” he muttered, making Baekhyun muffled another groan.  
“We have all the night” Baekhyun added and Chanyeol smiled softly, starting to play with both Baekhyun’s nipples.  
He licked them, bit them, slightly pulled within his lips, pinched and squeeze them, until Baekhyun was moaning, fingers carding through his hair and pulling even more at every gesture Chanyeol made.  
When Chanyeol decided to go down, Baekhyun’s nipples were red and even more swollen, sensitive even at the slightest breath of air.  
Chanyeol kissed his way down until Baekhyun’s waist and hipbones.  
It was clear that Baekhyun was excited, hard erection showing under the leather trousers and the only thought made Chanyeol feel like his trousers were suddenly too tight for him too.  
Chanyeol slightly brushed his fingers along Baekhyun’s length, earning himself a groan.  
“May I pull them off?” he asked Baekhyun who nodded shortly.  
He unzipped the trousers and pulled them away together with his boxer, freeing Baekhyun’s erection already leaking precum.  
Chanyeol leant in, licking away the few beads and earning himself another low groan.  
“Park…” Baekhyun whispered, hands gripping on the comforter and Chanyeol smiled softly.  
“How do you prefer things?” he asked, hand gently stroking Baekhyun’s length but without much intentions.  
“How?” he enquired before pulling him down to shortly kiss him and gently pushing him again, laying on his bed and then hovering him.  
“Do you mind?” he asked him, leaning down to whisper in his ear and Chanyeol shook his head.  
“I won’t mind anything you are thinking right now, doctor” he replied and Baekhyun smirked beautifully, pulling away Chanyeol trousers and boxer with a swift move.  
“Nice to hear you say it” he whispered, sitting on Chanyeol’s laps, making their erection brushing together and Chanyeol groaned softly.  
“You are oh so beautiful” Chanyeol whispered, caressing his sides and Baekhyun moved to the drawer, picking up lube.  
“And you are so handsome and… I want to ride you, is that fine for you?” he proposed and Chanyeol bit his lips at the idea.  
The only imagine of Baekhyun riding him, made him grow harder with want.  
“Fine? It could be one of my last wishes, you know?” he replied, honesty sipping through his tone, and Baekhyun chuckled.  
“Let me grant it for you, then” he concluded, pouring a generous amount of lube on his fingers, moving them toward his entrance.  
“Do you need a help with that?” Chanyeol asked him, hands moving to his sides and slowly moving toward his nipples, making Baekhyun bit his lips, inserting two fingers in one go, groaning at the sensation.  
“Don’t bite your lips…” Chanyeol whispered leaning in to kiss him, fingers playing with his nipples and feeling Baekhyun fingering himself on his laps.  
It was one of the sexiest things Chanyeol ever did in his life.  
Baekhyun was so stunning and so erotic, so sweaty and aroused, fingering himself open for Chanyeol and Chanyeol only.  
Chanyeol bit harder on Baekhyun’s neck sucking a hickey and earning himself a low moan.  
“Park, stop or I’ll come” he whispered and Chanyeol licked his neck briefly, dedicating particular attention to the parts that were starting to bloom in purple.  
“And don’t you want to come? Here, while you finger yourself open for me?” he asked him, earning a groan from Baekhyun.  
“I want to feel you inside me, Park, sounds better?” he whispered and Chanyeol bit his lips too.  
“Let me, then” he replied and Baekhyun removed his fingers from himself, hissing at the friction and taking a condom from the same drawer.  
His fingers were slicky with lube, so Chanyeol did it himself, rolling up the condom and helping Baekhyun lube it up.  
He watched Baekhyun attentively, as him moved on him fixing his position to meet with Chanyeol’s erection.  
And when he was satisfied, Baekhyun took every single inch of Chanyeol in a single movement, arching his back, fitting everything inside himself.  
Chanyeol bit his lips, containing a low groan, hands gripping harder on Baekhyun’s sides, trying not to thrust immediately inside him.  
Baekhyun was wet and oh so tight, Chanyeol wanted that sensation to last forever.  
“You are so… thick” Baekhyun whispered and his lips were red and swollen, almost as his nipples.  
His stare was glassy and full blown, tainted with lust and want.  
He carder his fingers through his hair, pulling them back, giving Chanyeol one of the best sights of his life.  
Baekhyun, naked, sweaty and aroused, riding him was something that Chanyeol would want to see all days of his life.  
“I want to feel everything of you, Park. Every single inch” he whispered leaning in and biting Chanyeol’s ear.  
Chanyeol nodded, feeling his erection getting thicker inside Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun started to move on him, starting to set a pace and Chanyeol groaned, helping him sustain and trying to ease his movement.  
“You are taking me so well, doctor” he whispered to his ear and Baekhyun squeezed him inside himself, moaning.  
“And you are so fucking…” he started but Chanyeol hit Baekhyun’s prostate making him shut up immediately, biting his lips harder, trying to repress a moan.  
“Do you like it here?” he asked repeating the motion and Baekhyun shook his head, unable to reply.  
“No?” Chanyeol asked again, hitting there with more intent and increasing the pace inside Baekhyun, hands gripping slightly harder on his buttocks.  
Baekhyun moaned lowly, pushing his head back and revealing his neck to Chanyeol that started again sucking on it, marking several other signs, making Baekhyun’s movement on him became erratic.  
“Park, please, fuck me harder” he whispered and Chanyeol kissed his neck softly before compiling and literally help Baekhyun riding him, easing his movements, sustaining or pushing his laps and buttocks, following his pace.  
Baekhyun’s hands went to Chanyeol’s shoulders, gripping harder, moans becoming more intense and frequent.  
“I’m almost there” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol felt his release close too, feeling Baekhyun squeezing him harder and harder at each thrust.  
He shifted his hand, stroking Baekhyun’s erection that whimpered at the sensation, leaning his forehead with Chanyeol’s breathing in his same space, lips barely brushing but not yet kissing.  
“More” he pleaded and Chanyeol stroked him quicker, feeling all those sensations pushing him so close to his edge that when finally Baekhyun came in his hand, squeezing him impossibly tighter, he came so suddenly that he bit again on Baekhyun’s shoulder to contain his voice.  
They both panted without moving for at least two minutes.  
“I’m gonna…” Baekhyun started but Chanyeol caressed his cheek.  
“Lay down. I’ll bring you water and wet towel” he whispered and Baekhyun simply nodded, being completely without any strength.  
He just rose himself from Chanyeol, hissing at the friction, and laid down, starfish like.  
“You done, doctor?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun snorted.  
“I’ve a certain age, you know. Not so young anymore” he replied softly and Chanyeol chuckled, sitting up and walking until the kitchen, retrieving a bottle of water from the fridge.  
He went to the bathroom and wet some towels before going back to the bedroom.  
“Drink” he stated walking back in and almost throwing the bottle to Baekhyun, who caught it.  
“I’d prefer coffee” he said, opening the bottle and drinking half of it in one go, and Chanyeol sat near him, shaking his head.  
“Drink. You need water not coffee now. Are you a doctor for nothing?” he asked him and Baekhyun huffed.  
“I’d need also meat or carbohydrate, actually” he replied and Chanyeol nodded, started helping him cleaning himself.  
“We can order takeout if you want, some places are still open” he suggested and Baekhyun snorted, taking the towel from Chanyeol’s hands.  
“I’m too tired for everything right now” he concluded, completing his task and discarding the towels throwing them toward the bathroom door, and Chanyeol smiled softly.  
“Want to lay down? It was a long day…” Chanyeol proposed him and Baekhyun nodded shortly.  
“I think it’s like… four days since last time I slept at home?” he stated laying down and Chanyeol frowned, laying behind him, hugging him.  
“And you even tell me?” he asked worried but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“Forget it. It was all in your dreams” he replied jokingly and Chanyeol hummed in thought.  
Forget.  
Tomorrow, would Baekhyun ask him to forget about that night too?  
To pretend it was only a dream?  
“Night, Park boy” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol nodded softly.  
“Night, doctor Byun” he muttered back, sniffling his nose in Baekhyun’s hair and focusing on how sweet was that perfume and not thinking at how much screwed he was for Baekhyun.

  
He didn’t know when he fell asleep, but when he woke up, Baekhyun wasn’t there anymore.  
Waking up in an empty bed, gave Chanyeol one of the worst sensations ever.  
What was the night before for him?  
And for Baekhyun?  
He stood up, picking up his clothes and checking if the house was empty.  
He only found a small paper on the kitchen table, wrote by Baekhyun’s neat handwriting.

_I went to work earlier._  
_There was a call in the night for fire victims. It doesn’t seem to be too dangerous. See you there._  
_B._

Nothing more, nothing less.  
Seeing how the house was, though, he was surely in a hurry.  
Especially if there was an urgency.  
Fire victims, he wrote.  
Chanyeol shook his head before dressing up and driving until home.  
He had a short shower, put on some fresh clothes and went to work.

  
“Intern Park, hurry up! Doctor Byun asked for you five minutes ago” Taeyon told him the very same moment he exited the elevator.  
Chanyeol frowned shortly.  
“Is it about…?” he asked her, already following her toward the direction she was walking toward, and she shook her head.  
“Emergency room five” she replied and Chanyeol almost ran there.  
The operation was already started and Chanyeol hurried in putting all his protections on.  
When he opened the door, Baekhyun seemed relieved to see him.  
He was tired.  
Tired like Chanyeol hadn’t seen him before.  
And more than relieved, thankful for Chanyeol’s appearance in that moment.  
“I need a help” he stated making all the present, including Chanyeol, gasp.  
He never heard Baekhyun pronouncing that sentence before.  
“Come on, boy, don’t panic now. You saw what I do hundreds of times, no?” he asked him and Chanyeol nodded nearing Baekhyun and staring at the wound.  
It wasn’t particularly bloody and it was an easy task compared to amputations or others gory things he saw since he started following Baekhyun around.  
“Seok is not here, I need you to take his place” he whispered and Chanyeol nodded shortly taking the surgical tools on the tray.  
“Clean and suture?” he asked him and Baekhyun nodded.  
“Yes, thank you” he replied, leaving him his space but Chanyeol noted that Baekhyun’s hands were shaking.  
He didn’t say anything and simply continued doing what he was asked, executing at his better possibilities, earning the congratulation of the other staff present.  
But when they freed themselves from the protective clothes and went outside, Chanyeol had to ask him.  
“For how long have you been here?” he asked him and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“Four this morning” he replied, tone uncertain, and he was clearly stressed, tired, not lucid enough.  
“And how many operations did you perform since four in the morning?” he asked him again and Baekhyun shook his head again.  
“Listen, I’m fine. I just need coffee and a cigarette” he whispered but Chanyeol shook his head.  
“You had too many of both” he replied and when Baekhyun tried to interject, Chanyeol pushed a finger on his lips.  
“Come with me” he told him and literally dragged Baekhyun with him.  
They went to Baekhyun office and Chanyeol almost pushed him in.  
“Now you lay down and sleep. Half an hour and I’ll call you” he stated and Baekhyun frowned, ready to reply but Chanyeol shook his head.  
“I can’t let you operate like this, doctor. You don’t understand the gravity… your hands are shaking” he whispered, worry finally tinting his words, and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider, before shifting his stare away.  
“I get that you want to help everybody, and it’s a beautiful thing. But you are working on human lives in this moment and you know it better than me. So please do me and yourself a favor and sleep. I’ll wake you up in thirty minutes” he repeated and Baekhyun sighed deeply before nodding.  
“I’m sorry, Park” he whispered, laying down and Chanyeol shook his head.  
“Rule number one and three, doctor Byun” he declared sitting on the chair and setting the alarm on his phone.  
“Will you stay here?” he asked him, voice almost a whisper and Chanyeol frowned.  
“If you want me to” he replied and Baekhyun hummed softly.  
“If you don’t mind” he concluded and Chanyeol nodded.  
“Now sleep” he declared making Baekhyun chuckle.  
“So bossy” he whispered but Chanyeol sighed, worried and exhausted even if he was there from not more than two hours.  
“I’m… just worried about your health, doctor. Sorry” he replied but Baekhyun clicked his tongue.  
“You don’t need to. I’m grateful you are here” he concluded and in less than two minutes Baekhyun was fast asleep.  
Chanyeol sighed, carding his fingers through his hair.  
He had to find a solution to all those cigarettes and all those coffees.  
And then he got an idea.   
He still got a bit of time before Baekhyun would wake up so he literally ran to the minimart near the hospital and bought the bigger pack of single wrapped dark chocolates they had.  
Rule number two could be applied to Baekhyun himself too.  
He got back just in time for the alarm.  
“Doctor Byun, it’s time” he whispered, softly brushing his shoulder and Baekhyun stirred softly.  
“Yeah, I know” he muttered and when he sat up he immediately searched his pocket for cigarette and when he found them, Chanyeol took them away from him.  
“Pardon me?” Baekhyun asked him, perplexed, but Chanyeol dropped a single chocolate in his hand to replace the packet of cigarettes.  
“Did you know that also dark chocolate can create addiction and give the same feeling of nicotine?” he asked him and Baekhyun frowned.  
“Yes… and?” he asked and Chanyeol smiled candidly toward him.  
“And it doesn’t hurt you as nicotine does” he replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
“You are such a brat, Park” he observed, but on his lips there was a small smile and he unwrapped and ate the chocolate.  
“Sure, sure” he murmured and Baekhyun sighed softly.  
“Do you plan to find a substitute also for the coffee?” he asked him and Chanyeol hummed in thought.  
“I plan to, yes. But I have to think harder about it… There are very few things that create as much addiction as coffee and I’d like to avoid drugs” he replied humming in thought.  
“Oh, and which are the other options that are not drugs or letting me have me coffee in peace?” he asked him and Chanyeol’s stare went to Baekhyun’s face before he could shift it away.  
He knew what it was, and it was mentioned from Baekhyun the day before too.  
But it was risky and… was Chanyeol sure he would be able to sustain that kind of relationship?  
It implied having a stable yet only physical relation with Baekhyun.  
And did Baekhyun want it too?  
“You mentioned it too yesterday…” he whispered and Baekhyun frowned shortly.  
“Sex” he muttered and Baekhyun’s stare was immediately on him.  
Chanyeol glanced toward him, meeting his stare.  
Baekhyun licked his lips, shortly, pensively.  
“Let me see if I understood correctly…” he started, taking two steps in Chanyeol’s space.  
“When in need, instead of having a coffee, I will have you?” he asked and Chanyeol inhaled shortly before nodding.  
Baekhyun chuckled, shaking his head.  
“I can’t understand if you are offering sexual favors to your superior or if you are really caring about my addiction to caffeine” he stated and Chanyeol bit his lips shortly.  
“You know I would never. I also wouldn’t get anything from it. I already have this job at least for the next ten months” he explained and Baekhyun nodded shortly.  
“Sure, but after these ten months…” he noted but Chanyeol shook his head.  
“I just want you to feel better. Sleep more and drink less coffee, doctor Byun. Fire me if this seems inappropriate to you” he declared and Baekhyun hummed in thought.  
“What it could be inappropriate, Park, is you having sex with me” he stated and Chanyeol chuckled, shaking his head, flashbacks of the prior night coming to him immediately.  
“Also yesterday was inappropriate, then?” he asked him and Baekhyun blushed slightly.  
“It’s different, it wasn’t a continuative thing…” he replied briefly but Chanyeol filled up the small distance that still existed between them.  
“Oh, so you want to say that yesterday was only a one night stand? And if you would have the chance once again you would refuse it?” he asked him, leaning in and whispering in his ear.  
He felt Baekhyun repress a shiver.  
Chanyeol had to play well his cards if he really wanted for that thing not to end in nothing, but to somehow realize it in some kind of connection with Baekhyun.  
And he would do his best to make it possible.  
Because for him it was special.  
Something that he wanted to repeat and make stable if possible.  
Because he wasn’t stupid nor blind.  
He knew that he felt something for Baekhyun and his physical attraction was only the tip of a bigger iceberg.  
“Because, doctor, let me tell you that I enjoyed it last night and I wouldn’t mind having you for me for another few hours” he continued whispering even softer in his ear, fingertips brushing Baekhyun’s neck, making him shiver and muffling a groan.  
“You are a brat, Park. The sexiest and most charming brat I have ever known” he whispered back and Chanyeol smiled softly.  
“May I take it as a yes, then?” he asked him and Baekhyun’s hands pulled at the collar of his coat, making Chanyeol bend down and kiss Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun bit his bottom lip not so softly, earning a gasp from Chanyeol.  
“I’ll let you know that I drink oh so many coffees in my days, Park, you will end up regretting it” he concluded walking outside the office and hinting Chanyeol to follow him.  
Chanyeol smirked softly and nodded shortly, follow Baekhyun toward ER once again.

  
So, it started Chanyeol deep knowledge of Baekhyun.  
Initially it was only sex.  
In whatever place they found more convenient.  
Like after dinner shifts, when no one would need the locker rooms anymore and Chanyeol would take Baekhyun from behind, leaving bite marks everywhere on his nape and back.  
Or when Baekhyun would get particularly needy and almost forced Chanyeol inside empty offices, letting him take him on desks or shelves, and Chanyeol had to kiss him even more than usual to keep his voice quiet.  
And sometimes it was Chanyeol who pulled Baekhyun inside the small offices used by the cleaning ladies and pinned him back to the wall, lifting him up, pounding inside him and rending him breathless and pleading.  
Chanyeol ached for every single of those moments.  
Feeling Baekhyun’s skin under his fingers, between his lips, hearing his voice getting softer and lower just after he came or high pitched when he was feeling especially good, were all things Chanyeol slightly became accustomed to.  
Strangely enough, with sex arrived also small after-sex confessions or revelations on Baekhyun’s life.  
“My internship lasted less than five months” he whispered one time, after a heated session of under the locker room’s shower sex, munching on a chocolate.  
Chanyeol’s tactic for making Baekhyun stop smoking through chocolate was working very well and even when once he craved for cigarettes, now he went for chocolates.  
“Only?” Chanyeol asked him, perplexed by the short time, drying Baekhyun’s hair with a towel.  
“Yeah, the doctor that was having me as intern, fired himself in five months and the previous hospital where I was working before, was forced to hire me instead” he explained and Chanyeol frowned.  
“Forced? You were pretty renowned even before coming to Sacred Heart” Chanyeol noted and Baekhyun chuckled shortly, letting Chanyeol’s hands fixing his hair.  
“My reputation always came before me, Park. Even before I finished university. Even before being an intern… Before everything. Mainly it was because I entered university two years prior my current age. And secondly because I started publishing papers the very first semester I was there. My university colleagues hated me” he explained and Chanyeol shook his head, huffing.  
“Definitely not possible. You are so innovative and avant-garde in everything you wrote. They were only jealous about your intelligence and open mind” he commented making Baekhyun smile softly, turning toward him.  
“You are still too naïve, Park. And I’m not the person you picture me for. I’m… not as good as you say” Baekhyun whispered, staring away before sitting up to pick up his shirt and start dressing.  
“You are underestimating yourself, doctor Byun” he concluded making him chuckle again without adding anything else.  
Every time they had sex, Baekhyun told Chanyeol something more, something new that he didn’t know about him.  
Like when he was born.  
That he had parents outside there and even a brother.  
That he never liked women even though he went out with some.  
That he and Yixing never were lovers even if everybody asked them about it.  
How he once was less sassy and more understanding toward people in general.  
Why he never stopped smoking until that moment.  
And why he didn’t want an intern.  
“It was my first year here. Things were going fine, Myeon was… brilliant. My life was moving in the right direction and I thought I found what I wanted to do for all my life” he started explaining one evening, after another visit to the cleaning ladies’ office.  
He was leaning on the wall, watching Chanyeol’s dressing process.  
“Myeon thought it was a good idea putting someone near me who could help me with my job and learn something from me” he continued, unwrapping another chocolate and staring toward Chanyeol.  
“I thought it was fine too. But it wasn’t a good idea. He… took my advice wrongly. My initiative for him became negligence. Sometimes self-assuredness but never in the right way. He was expelled from the medical profession no more than two years later for letting a man die under his watch” he continued and Chanyeol frowned deeply, finally putting on his coat once again.  
“It was an idiot, it wasn’t your fault, doctor” he commented, shaking his head but Baekhyun let out a short sarcastic laughter.  
“Rule number twenty-one: Never let someone so close to you that can hurt you so badly. Nor in work, nor in love. It would just be a waste of energies and efforts” he stated softly, watching outside the windows but Chanyeol caressed shortly his shoulder.  
And the question was on his lips even before he could actually think about it.  
“You took me in, though. Why? And it wasn’t only because Director Kim ordered you so” he observed, making Baekhyun press his lips in a thin line.  
“Your resumé. When I saw your publications I wanted to give you, and myself, a possibility. Myeon told me that your ideas and knowledge thirst were similar to mine and you haven’t prove him wrong” he replied forcing a small smile.  
It was oh so clear that it wasn’t only that and Chanyeol decided to force a bit his luck.  
“And nothing else? I don’t think we are so similar, doctor” Chanyeol interjected stare moving to Baekhyun’s face and he lifted his stare, meeting Chanyeol’s.  
There was something that Baekhyun was hiding from him.  
Something that maybe was a secret to Baekhyun himself.  
“You…” he started, words not leaving his lips.  
Baekhyun sighed softly before shaking his head.  
“Your first day. You came back after your first day. You would have all the reasons to resign. And not only you came back, but you asked me. About Mr. Chang and little Jiwoo. You can become someone in this world, Park, and I wanted to help you becoming it” he explained, making Chanyeol’s eyes grew larger in surprise.  
It was… unexpected but made Chanyeol feel grateful and blessed by such consideration.  
“You are flattering me, doctor. I’m just a simple…” he started but Baekhyun stopped him, shaking his head.  
“Intern? You are my intern, Park. And this will open you all the doors you may need in your future” he declared, unwrapping another chocolate.  
Chanyeol sighed deeply, shaking his head.  
“I’m just this, doctor Byun, even if your trust and acknowledgement mean a lot to me, thank you” he whispered and Baekhyun showed him one of those beautiful yet rare gentle smiles that Chanyeol came to love even more than his sassiness.  
“You are still a brat, though, and still have a lot to learn” he stated and Chanyeol laughed briefly.  
“Sure, sure, as you say, doctor” he concluded, ruffling Baekhyun’s hair and earning himself an angry glare for it.

  
This situation continued for almost four months before Jondae could start suspect something.  
“We never see each other even if we work in the same place. How is it even possible? Did you stopped eating too as doctor Byun?” he asked him one evening, after he phoned him for a totally different reason.  
Chanyeol hummed in thought.  
“I’m just busy following doctor Byun around, Dae. You know I need to eat or else I can’t function properly” he replied but Jondae was clearly not convinced.  
“You spend with him more time that Yixing does. And it’s strange to me, honestly” he insisted making Chanyeol huff a laugh.  
“Are you sure you should be facing this subject with me, since you call your teacher by name?” he asked him but Jondae snorted.  
“Are you joking? Yixing is happily engaged to his boyfriend. And I’ve already my eyes on someone else…” he replied, making Chanyeol frown.  
“Oh. Someone else?” he commented, enquiring further for other juicy details.  
He heard Jondae’s embarrassment in his next reply.  
“Yeah and actually I’d like your help regarding this thing…” he whispered making Chanyeol frown deeply.  
“My help?” he echoed and Jondae sighed deeply before explaining the situation.  
It seemed that Jondae fell deeply for Minseok.  
Yixing invited him having lunch with them in the cafeteria those times during which both Chanyeol and Baekhyun were weirdly absents.  
Chanyeol’s mind provided him different scenarios that could match their absences, mainly done by him taking Baekhyun on the floor of Baekhyun’s office or against the walls of the bathrooms on the fifth floor where nobody ever went to.  
The images were yet so vivid that he felt his erection growing hard almost instantly.  
Baekhyun was so gorgeous and having sex with him was something Chanyeol would never get tired of.  
He forced the memories away, focusing again on Jondae’s words.  
“With Minseok-si?” he asked him perplexed and Jondae hummed in reply.  
“I need to know if I have some… possibilities or if I’m already out of games, Yeol” he replied and Chanyeol hummed softly.  
“I can try and discreetly ask to doctor Byun, if you want” he commented and Jondae sighed again.  
“Yeah, thank you. Even if I don’t understand how it can be that almost after almost six months you still call him doctor Byun. Is he strict about it?” he asked him making Chanyeol chuckle.  
It was almost ironical how he still called him doctor Byun but they regularly had sex at least five times per week.  
“Nah, I just never asked him?” he replied but Jondae wasn’t convinced.  
“With all the time that you spent together? Are you hiding something from me, Yeol?” he inquired again and Chanyeol laughed briefly, trying to brush it off.  
“Yixing said that yesterday doctor Byun had a strange sign on his neck. He said that it was only because he scratched himself but it was more similar to a hickey to me” he declared and Chanyeol huffed briefly.  
“If doctor Byun has an intense sexual life and a possessive partner is not something that I should care about, no?” he asked back making Jondae laugh brilliantly.  
“Yeol…” he started, prolonging the vowel in his name and making Chanyeol shook his head.  
Every time he called him like that Chanyeol knew that Jondae understood that he was lying or hiding something from him.  
“He practically lives in the hospital and you are the person with who he spent the most of his time. And you tell me you know nothing about it?” he asked him again and Chanyeol wanted to add something more but Jondae stopped him.  
“I don’t have any proof, if you are asking for them, but I know that something is going on between the two of you. Last time we changed in the locker room you had signs on your back and a bitemark on your shoulder” he stated and Chanyeol blushed deeply, again trying to deny it.  
“You live in there too, Yeol and the only other place you go to is your fitness center, at impossible hours so you never find someone beside you” he added and Chanyeol sighed again, shaking his head and trying to find another plausible explanation but, without finding anything, he just stayed silent.  
“I won’t judge you, Yeol. Doctor Byun is charming, indeed, but don’t get your hopes too high” he warned him and Chanyeol frowned deeply.  
“What do you mean?” he asked him and Jondae sighed softly.  
“Yixing told me that doctor Byun doesn’t do relationship. He never did. Because he is scared of commitment and the word love is overrated for him” he replied, confirm what Chanyeol already knew.  
He totally got it that Baekhyun feared those feelings and that whatever relationship there was between him and Chanyeol, it would be always only sex before someone of them would get tired of it.  
After the very first night, Baekhyun never invited him home again and it was like he tried his best to keep that relationship as strictly professional as it could be.  
Only happening inside hospital, where they both worked and nowhere else.  
Because, that was something that was related only to work and to Baekhyun’s welfare while he was at work, avoiding him the excessive consume of caffeine.  
Nothing more, nothing less.  
And even if Chanyeol, rationally knew it, being forced to face it, was totally different, leaving to him a vague sense of sadness and dejection.  
“I know, don’t worry” he whispered in reply but Jondae huffed on the other line.  
“I’m already worrying, Yeol. Especially since you are so invested in him” he noted and Chanyeol frowned.  
“Invested?” he echoed and Jondae let out a laugh.  
“Don’t tell me you haven’t realize it yet?” he asked him and when Chanyeol replied that he haven’t the faintest idea of what he was talking about, Jondae laughed again.  
“Usually you are so good in understanding the relations between people but when it comes to you, you are totally unaware of you being in love with doctor Byun” he replied and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity.  
“You are joking” he stated and when Jondae repeated himself, Chanyeol shook his head.  
“I just care about him” he whispered back but the realization was there and he suddenly he knew that Jondae was right.  
Chanyeol wasn’t in only for the sex and because Baekhyun was, indeed, beautiful.  
Those feelings were more than simple care for his teacher.  
“Maybe it will take a while more, but you will realize it sooner or later” Jondae noted and Chanyeol hummed, swiftly changing the subject.  
It wasn’t a good thing being in love with Baekhyun.  
Because it was an impossible thing.  
Something that would never exist.  
And something that Baekhyun himself would refuse until the end of the world and back.  
Because, as Jondae told him, Baekhyun didn’t do relationship.  
Didn’t love people deeply.  
Rule twenty-one: don’t let people too near that they can hurt you.  
Commitment wasn’t for him.  
Chanyeol forced his mind away from those thoughts, promising once again that he would ask Baekhyun about Minseok.

  
Chanyeol had his possibility that week-end, after an almost never-ending shift made of runs around the hospital, mainly separated from Baekhyun because of the amount of things that they had to do and that Baekhyun tried to split with Chanyeol instead of trying to do all by himself as per usual.  
Chanyeol was glad that Baekhyun could entrust him with tasks even more complex and difficult than what a normal intern would do, but he didn’t like too much not being with Baekhyun.  
When at seven and half, he finally sat in Baekhyun’s office in front of him, Baekhyun was equally done with that day.  
“Is it Monday today?” he asked him sarcastically, carding his fingers through his hair and Chanyeol sighed, shaking his head.  
“I did all the things you asked me, doctor” he replied and Baekhyun forced a smile.  
“Good boy. Thank you” he whispered and Chanyeol frowned.  
“Are you tired? May I help you do something else?” he asked him, worry appearing in his tone and gesture.  
Baekhyun shook his head shortly.  
“No, I don’t think” he started saying but Chanyeol sat up, circling the desk, standing behind Baekhyun, hands starting to massage his shoulders.  
Baekhyun closed his eyes in contentment.  
“Park, you don’t have to” he whispered but Chanyeol shook his head.  
“Do you mind?” he asked him making Baekhyun chuckle softly.  
“It’s one of the most relaxing things someone ever did to me, so no, I don’t mind” he replied and Chanyeol smiled briefly.  
“Then just sit here and relax” he concluded, continuing to massage Baekhyun’s neck and shoulders.  
He was so stiff, clearly tired and tense, and Chanyeol put more strength in his motions, making Baekhyun’s groan lowly.  
“Too hard? Does it hurt you?” Chanyeol asked him but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“I think I need it. Seok and Xing suggested me to go to a physiotherapist, but I didn’t know you had some qualities in this field too” he replied making Chanyeol chuckle.  
“I followed some courses at university because I was interested in it, but nothing I would adventure too much into” he commented and even before Baekhyun would speak about something else or comment too, he diverged the subject.  
“And speaking of Kim, is there something going on between him and doctor Zhang?” he asked out of the blue, making Baekhyun explode in a short laugh.  
“Oh, heavens, no. Xing is happily married with his boyfriend, even if not legally, and Seok is single since forever. Never found the right man, or so he says” he replied shortly making Chanyeol chuckle too.  
“I got it wrong, then” he stated softly, even if he had the replies he wanted.  
Baekhyun nodded, pressing his lips in a thin line before speaking again.  
“Are you… interested in Seok?” he asked him and Chanyeol shook his head.  
“No, no… for how much I admire Kim for his work, I don’t think he’s my… type?” he replied shrugging his shoulder and Baekhyun chuckled before sitting up and turning toward Chanyeol who stared back, perplexed by the sudden movement.  
“And which is your type, Park?” he asked him, closing the distance that there was between them.  
Chanyeol smirked shortly, shaking his head.  
“Would it be fair to tell you, since you try to avoid this matter since my first day here when doctor Zhang almost told me about it?” he asked back and Baekhyun slightly blushed, hand moving to Chanyeol’s cheek, softly pinching it.  
“Aren’t you getting too cocky once again, Park?” he enquired and Chanyeol smiled softly.  
“I don’t think so, doctor. Yet you still try to evade that question. Should I start suspect something?” he retorted and Baekhyun clicked his tongue before tiptoeing and almost kiss him.  
“Don’t think too much into it, Park. Just come down here and kiss me” he concluded, carding his fingers into Chanyeol’s hair and pulling him down for a kiss.  
For a while more.  
For a while more, everything would be fine, Chanyeol thought.

  
It was around the end of September when Jiwoo finally was discharged after the installation of her prosthesis and all the rehab that followed.  
There was every single doctor that even slightly had to do with her operations and her stay in Seoul Sacred Heart Hospital to her discharge.  
But the one she hugged tighter were Baekhyun, firstly because it was her prince charming and Chanyeol, because he was the one that went to see her every possible moment he had and when he wasn’t with Baekhyun.  
“Oppa, take care of Baekhyun-oppa too while I’m not here and while I grow up even stronger than you!” she finally said, hugging him once again and making Chanyeol chuckle.  
“I’ll wait for it” he concluded waiving her off and smiling until she was completely out of their sight.  
Baekhyun chuckled near him.  
“So you have to take care of me?” he asked him and Chanyeol snorted.  
“Am I not doing it already?” he retorted, making Baekhyun blushed even if shortly.  
Yixing came in leaning on both of them and smiling.  
“Guys! You know what this mean right?” he almost shouted and Chanyeol smiled.  
“Dinner outside?” he replied and Yixing nodded, high-fiving him.  
Baekhyun sighed shortly, starting to sort out an excuse, when Minseok nodded shortly.  
“I’ll come with you too, if Baek comes around” he stated and Baekhyun sighed.  
“Fine, let’s go eat dinner together” he concluded and they all cheered at his decision.  
At eight sharp, Chanyeol was waiting in the parking lot for Baekhyun, Minseok, Jondae and Yixing to arrive to drive them until the restaurant.  
First to arrive was Yixing with Jondae.  
They were joking around and when they arrived near to Chanyeol, Yixing patted him on the shoulder.  
“Thanks for driving us around, Chanyeol” he declared and Chanyeol smiled softly.  
“No worries, Yixing. I’m more than fine with this. Especially when it means bringing doctor Byun outside of the hospital” he commented and Yixing nodded gravely.  
“Baek stays inside here way too much, indeed. I can’t agree more with you” he retorted nodded convinced and Jondae hummed in thought.  
“And as if it’s not sufficient, today Kim comes with us too” Jondae added and his eyes were almost sparkling at the thought, making both Chanyeol and Yixing smile softly at the sight.  
“You are already so lost for the man, Jondae” Yixing commented and Jondae blushed but Chanyeol patted on his shoulder.  
“No worries, we got your back” he added and he smiled brightly at the mention.  
He wanted to add something but from the elevator Baekhyun appeared.  
It was ages since Chanyeol didn’t see him in normal clothes.  
And the style was so different since last time that he wasn’t sure he had the same person in front of him.  
Formal attire left space to black jeans, a dark blue turtleneck and a black leather jacket.  
“Sorry but I met a patient on my way out and he kept me talking” he said walking near them and Chanyeol nodded almost mechanically because he was too caught on Baekhyun’s unexpectedly young attire.  
He was saved from Minseok arrival, making them all shift their stare to him and not realizing that Chanyeol’s didn’t move of an inch from where it was.  
Yixing insisted for Baekhyun to sit on the passenger seat, near Chanyeol, and he, Jondae and Minseok on the back seat.  
Baekhyun nodded shortly and Chanyeol had to pray all the gods above for the itinerary to be as short as possible.  
Baekhyun was a walking distraction.  
Luckily enough, the restaurant wasn’t so distant and in no more than twenty minutes they reached the place.  
Chanyeol had vague memories of that evening.  
He knew that they spoke about Jiwoo’s discharge.  
And about how things were going smoothly in those days at work.  
However, then he was so mesmerized by Baekhyun’s appearance and antics that he almost forgot everything else.  
Baekhyun was brilliant, intelligent, funny and pleasant to be around.  
Let alone clever for all the things that concerned their work and gorgeous speaking of his whole being.  
“Yeol, you here?” Jondae asked him at a certain point and Chanyeol nodded briefly.  
“Yeah, sorry, I was just… thinking” he replied, forcing a smile and earning himself a worried stare from Baekhyun.  
“Are you tired, Park? Don’t force yourself…” he started but Chanyeol shook his head.  
“No need to worry, doctor. I’m fine, I was just absorbed in other thoughts for a moment” he interrupted him and they all nodded but Baekhyun’s stare lingered longer on him, clearly unsatisfied with the reply.  
He didn’t inquire any further, though, and let it slip until the end of the evening.  
After the dinner, they paid and Chanyeol offered them to drive them home, but Jondae shook his head.  
“I’ll take the metro, it’s just two stops from here” he stated and Minseok nodded.  
“I’m going in the same direction, so if you want…” he added and Jondae couldn’t be any happier.  
Yixing smiled softly nodding toward them.  
“I’ll stay here a bit longer to help out the owner with some things” he stated and Chanyeol nodded toward Baekhyun.  
“Doctor?” he asked him and Baekhyun sighed.  
“I’d appreciate a drive home, actually” he replied and Chanyeol smiled shortly, nodding toward the car and greeting once again toward their colleagues.  
When they both sat in the car and pulled at their belt, Baekhyun spoke up again.  
“You sure it’s fine? I can take the metro home if you are tired” he whispered but Chanyeol shook his head.  
“We are almost neighbor, doctor Byun. No need to worries. And I’m not tired…” he started replying but earning once again a strange stare from Baekhyun.  
“Then tell me which is the problem, because clearly there’s something going on” he interrupted him and Chanyeol sighed.  
He couldn’t face a lot of subjects and problems with Baekhyun, starting from the fact that he was the only one that still didn’t call him by name, but only Park boy.  
Or passing for the fact that, how long could they still go on with that sex story?  
And finally finishing with: do you know how much I love you?  
However, Chanyeol wasn’t ready for any of those.  
So, he went for the easiest thing.  
“It’s not a real problem, just you know, I think Jondae is attracted to Minseok?” he stated and Baekhyun frowned shortly.  
“To Seok?” he echoed, humming and Chanyeol nodded, starting the engine.  
“It can be possible and actually your friend is also fitting for Seok’s type” he added and Chanyeol nodded shortly, shifting the gear and exiting the parking.  
“Nice to know. Maybe he has some chances, then?” he retorted smiling softly and Baekhyun smiled back too.  
There was a small silence and Chanyeol drove them around the city before at a certain point Baekhyun’s hand move to caress his on the gearshift.  
“Are you free tonight?” he asked him and Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
“Did you have something in mind or want to come home with me?” Chanyeol added, stare not leaving the street, but feeling his cheeks becoming red at the only idea of having Baekhyun on his bed, in his house.  
“Would you mind?” Baekhyun asked him again and Chanyeol chuckled shortly.  
“I wouldn’t have invited you in, if I minded” he replied and Baekhyun hummed shortly before smiling softly toward him.  
“Bring me home with you, then” he concluded and Chanyeol nodded, driving them home.  
Chanyeol’s home was totally different from Baekhyun’s.  
He lived in a three floors building, mainly in reinforced concrete and wood, without lift and almost deserted.  
Chanyeol unlocked his door, pushing it open and tipping off his shoes, walking in the small living room.  
“Sorry for the mess, but I left in a hurry this morning and didn’t think that I had guests tonight” he whispered, almost throwing his bag on a chair near the table.  
“Do you have a lot of guests here?” Baekhyun asked him walking in too but Chanyeol shook his head.  
“Apart for Jondae and the neighbor’s cat? You are the first one” he replied smiled softly and Baekhyun smiled back.  
“May I offer you a beer or something else?” he added, opening the fridge and checking its content.  
Green tea or beer, apart for chicken and so vegetables.  
And two eggs.  
“Beer will be fine” he replied and Chanyeol took two bottles from the fridge before closing it again.  
He opened both before giving one to Baekhyun that raised it toward Chanyeol.  
“To Jiwoo’s discharge?” he proposed and Chanyeol smiled, nodding shortly.  
“And her courage” he added, making their bottles clink together.  
Chanyeol nodded toward the couch and they sat there in silence, drinking.  
“You know, I’m happy that Jondae is Minseok’s type so that he has some chances with him” Chanyeol stated out of the blue and Baekhyun laughed shortly.  
“Sure, it was ages since Seok’s last partner, so I suppose it’s fine” he added, smiling toward Chanyeol.  
Chanyeol smiled back and even before he could add anything else, Baekhyun finished his bottle, putting it on the small table in front of them.  
“And…” he started shortly, hand moving to caress Chanyeol’s thigh, making him hold his breath.  
“How many chances do I have with you, tonight?” he asked him and Chanyeol smiled softly.  
“You just have to tell me what you want, doctor, and I will give it to you” he replied, emptying his bottle too and leaning in toward Baekhyun.  
“If that’s fine for you, obviously” he noted making Baekhyun chuckle and pushing him toward the back of the couch, sitting on his laps.  
“Fine?” he echoed, hands caressing Chanyeol’s neck and cheeks, making him close his eyes in appreciation.  
“There’s a world of things I’d like you to do with me, Park. So I would say that I’m more than fine with it” he whispered, leaning in, and speaking softly in his ear.  
Chanyeol’s hands went to Baekhyun’s sides, softly caressing them over his clothes.  
“Especially since you looked so gorgeous tonight?” he added and Baekhyun smirked toward him.  
“Don’t try to charm me with your words” he whispered, moving from his ear to kiss his cheek and nose, just a breath away from his lips but without kissing him.  
Chanyeol chuckled.  
“I thought I already charmed you a while ago, doctor” he commented, still not closing the last few inches that still kept them apart.  
He could feel Baekhyun’s breath on his lips and his sweet perfume invading all the space around him.  
Baekhyun smiled softly.  
“You are such a brat” he concluded, leaning in once again and pressing his lips with Chanyeol’s who hummed in the kiss, hand going to the back of Baekhyun’s neck and caressing him, fingers playing with his hair.  
Baekhyun pressed in, slightly but with force and Chanyeol smiled softly, biting his bottom lip and kissing him deeper.  
“Park…” he whispered, carding his fingers through his hair and pulling him even near, moving his hips to meet with Chanyeol’s, and earning himself a low groan.  
“Bedroom?” Chanyeol proposed him and the very same moment Baekhyun nodded, Chanyeol lifted him up without any effort, making Baekhyun yelp in surprise.  
“Will you ever get used to be lifted up by me?” he asked shortly, walking toward his bedroom and Baekhyun let out a bright laugh.  
“I would hope so? Because it could cause a heart attack every time” he retorted and Chanyeol smiled at him kissing him on the forehead before laying him down on his bed and hovering him.  
“Do we have time?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun frowned shortly before nodding.  
“So, I can take my time with you this time?” he asked again and Baekhyun snorted.  
“The whole night, Park” he replied and Chanyeol accepted the reply, leaning in, whispering in his ear.  
“I wasn’t waiting for anything else” he concluded, hands moving to the hems of his sweater and starting to caress beneath it.  
Baekhyun shuddered, slightly biting his lips.  
“Don’t bite your lips. I don’t have much neighbors and the one I have are old people who are almost deaf. So you don’t have to force yourself to stay silent as per usual” he whispered, softly kissing his nose and moving his hands on Baekhyun’s skin until he met his nipples, making Baekhyun groan lowly.  
“Do you want me…” Baekhyun started and Chanyeol nodded, helping him removing his turtleneck, and even before Chanyeol could restart his ministrations on Baekhyun’s torso and nipples, Baekhyun pulled at the end of Chanyeol’s t-shirt.  
“I want to touch you too” he whispered and Chanyeol smiled softly before pulling it off and Baekhyun frowned shortly.  
“Did you get boarder compared to few days ago?” he asked him and Chanyeol shook his head perplexed.  
“No?” he replied and Baekhyun hummed, biting his lips and admiring Chanyeol’s nice physique.  
“Still… you are so handsome” he concluded and Chanyeol smiled, leaning in to kiss Baekhyun’s neck.  
There were still visible marks of their previous encounter and Chanyeol smiled softly at the idea of marking Baekhyun’s so much that the signs remained even after days.  
He bit him again, not so softly, sucking another hickey, a little bit down compared to the old one.  
Baekhyun groaned, arching his back and grinding his erection with Chanyeol’s.  
“You are already so hard” Chanyeol whispered, lips moving to Baekhyun’s nipples, licking them softly but without spending too much time on them, this time.  
Instead, he went down again, reaching Baekhyun’s erection and kissing it over the jeans fabric.  
“You are quite a show, Park. It’s difficult not to…” Baekhyun started explaining but Chanyeol palmed his erection harder, earning himself a low groan.  
“And you are so beautiful, doctor Byun. So, so, so beautiful” he whispered before opening the button and zip of his jeans and pulling them down, together with his boxer, revealing his erection.  
Even without waiting a reaction or whatever else from Baekhyun, Chanyeol leant in and licked it, slowly, so slowly that Baekhyun’s hands went to grip hard on the comforter, precum beads quickly forming on the tip.  
Chanyeol licked him few more times before taking his whole erection in his mouth and starting to suck.  
Baekhyun moaned lowly, fingers carding in Chanyeol’s hair and slightly gripping every time Chanyeol sucked him harder or hit a particularly soft spot.  
And Chanyeol started to suck him with more intent, slick sounds filling the room, accompanied by Baekhyun’s low moans.  
Chanyeol liked the sensation of Baekhyun getting thicker in his mouth and he followed Baekhyun’s own pace, letting him free to move as he preferred, thrusting in his mouth.  
The pace quickened, precum becoming a predominant taste in Chanyeol’s mouth, Baekhyun’s fingers gripping harder on his hair.  
“Ah, Park, pull away, I’m coming” he whispered but Chanyeol hadn’t any intentions of pulling away, sucking him off until the very last bit of his come.  
And Baekhyun came in Chanyeol’s mouth, gripping harder on his hair and panting heavily.  
“You could…” he started but Chanyeol popped out, shaking his head.  
“Did you enjoy it?” he asked him and Baekhyun chuckled, caressing his cheek and pulling him near to place a short kiss on his lips.  
“May I do the same?” he asked back but Chanyeol shook his head.  
“Please, I want to be in you” he whispered in reply, hands caressing his neck and down to his torso, shortly his nipples and sides and resting on his hipbones.  
Baekhyun bit his lips, nodding.  
“I should be the one pleading you, not vice versa” he retorted but Chanyeol smiled shortly.  
“You were so beautiful all the evening and I don’t think I can last much longer” he explained, making Baekhyun blush deeply.  
“I wasn’t…” he started but Chanyeol kissed him softly, leaning in to pick up the lube from the drawer.  
He poured some on his fingers, smearing it neatly between his fingers, coating them properly.  
And without even asking for his permission, he insert the first digit in, earning a soft moan and less resistance than expected.  
He didn’t even flinch, pushing in another one, slightly stroking Baekhyun’s half-hard erection with the other hand.  
“So perfect” he whispered and Baekhyun groaned, spreading his legs wider, granting better access to Chanyeol, who easily found his way to Baekhyun’s prostate.  
He hit it softly making Baekhyun bit his lips, suffocating another moan.  
“Park, don’t… I’ll come” he whispered and Chanyeol thrusted his fingers in few more times before pulling out and retrieve a condom.  
“May I then?” he asked him and Baekhyun nodded, eagerly.  
“Please, fill me up” he replied and Chanyeol didn’t wait for anything else, simply rolling the condom on and thrusting in Baekhyun in a single movement.  
Baekhyun cringed shortly at the insertion but Chanyeol was already kissing softly his neck and whispering small nothings at his ears.  
“You can move, Park” he whispered and Chanyeol nodded, starting to slowly thrust inside him, steadily and with a constant pace.  
Baekhyun’s hands went immediately to Chanyeol’s back, gripping hard, surely leaving some traces.  
But Chanyeol couldn’t care less because all he wanted was to wholly feel Baekhyun around him, so tight and so wet.  
And when he hit once again against his prostate, Baekhyun started a small mantra of yeses and pleases, making Chanyeol thrust harder and quicker inside him, feeling his own release drawing unexpectedly near.  
He thought of moving his hand to stroke Baekhyun’s erection but in few thrusts, Baekhyun came untouched between them, squeezing him through his own orgasm, coming harder than expected and biting Baekhyun’s neck to contain his voice.  
They breathed in silence for five minutes before Baekhyun sighed deeply.  
“Shower?” he asked Chanyeol that nodded shortly, slowly exiting from him and making him hiss.  
“You okay?” he asked him and Baekhyun smiled, hinting a thumbs up, that made Chanyeol chuckle.  
He pulled Baekhyun with him in the shower, warming the water before entering and washing also Baekhyun’s hair.  
Baekhyun was almost on autopilot and Chanyeol found it almost… cute.  
Once they were washed and dried, they laid down together on Chanyeol’s bed and Baekhyun balled up near Chanyeol, clearly seeking warmth.  
“Do you need another blanket?” Chanyeol asked him but Baekhyun shook his head, snuggling his nose in Chanyeol’s neck.  
“Good night” Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun hummed in reply, clearly already half-asleep.  
At his awakening, the day after, Baekhyun wasn’t there anymore, this time without leaving any note about an urgent call at work.  
He simply left, leaving Chanyeol once again in an empty bed with all the coldness it could bring in an early Fall morning, again realizing the nature of that relationship.

  
It was almost Chanyeol’s birthday and no more than one month and half before the end of the internship when the worst happened.  
It came in a shape that Chanyeol wouldn’t expect at all but who hurt him nevertheless.  
They were in one of their already daily session of sex in Baekhyun’s office, when in the heat of the moment Baekhyun called him by his first name.  
Not Park or Park boy as he usually did.  
He called him Chanyeol.  
It was the first time it happened and Chanyeol almost came immediately at Baekhyun’s excited voice calling his name, so sweet and low.  
And if during the act he didn’t say anything about it, he asked about it to Baekhyun while they were dressing up after it.  
Baekhyun shook his head, shortly, almost denying it.  
“Hold your horses, Park. I must have slipped” he simply stated, declaring closed the question.  
And as if this wasn’t strange per se, since that moment, Baekhyun started to refuse their time alone.  
He started again to be always with Yixing or with Minseok, when he wasn’t with Jondae.  
Baekhyun gave more errands and tasks alone to Chanyeol, keeping him distant from himself.  
But Chanyeol wasn’t stupid and he realized that something must have happened.  
What he didn’t know, was that it wasn’t good to force it on Baekhyun.  
When he faced it directly, closing them into Baekhyun’s office, Baekhyun became extremely defensive.  
Baekhyun feigned not to know what Chanyeol was talking about, making Chanyeol worry even more.  
“Doctor, if I did something wrong, please tell me” Chanyeol finally asked, hand moving to caress Baekhyun’s cheek but Baekhyun moved back, avoiding Chanyeol’s hand and gesture.  
“Sorry, Park, but I’m tired of this game and of you. I don’t know which idea did you have about this, but you always were only my intern” he stated as reply and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in astonishment before he could nod shortly, slightly bowing toward him.  
“Is this all? I finished all the other things you asked me” he whispered and Baekhyun nodded shortly.  
“Thank you. See you tomorrow then” he concluded exiting the office and walking away.  
Inside he felt empty.  
After all, what did he think of?  
What did he expect?  
He knew it and both Yixing and Jondae confirmed it to him.  
Baekhyun didn’t do relationship.  
Didn’t want a lover.  
Just simply someone with who he could play around a bit.  
It was Chanyeol’s mistake to misunderstand the nature of their relationship.  
Still.  
Still, it hurt so bad and Baekhyun was right in not letting anyone this close to hurt.  
Chanyeol simply went home and laid there watching the ceiling, hoping that the last month and a half of internship would pass in a blink.

  
Baekhyun was professional until the very end.  
Never mentioning what there was between them, following his progresses until the very last day of internship.  
Chanyeol did his best too, even if some days it was particularly difficult to simply ignore all the feelings he had for Baekhyun and how he was still so damn attracted to him, to his physique, to his scent.  
It was the last day and they were sitting in Baekhyun’s office.  
He was signing papers for Chanyeol.  
Baekhyun seemed to be tired almost as the first time Chanyeol saw him.  
It seemed to be years since the start of his internship instead of ten months.  
“And here you go, Park. For the evaluation papers it will be in your e-mail Monday morning” he stated, giving him the papers and Chanyeol nodded taking them.  
“Thank you for your guidance, doctor Byun” he whispered sitting up and bowing toward Baekhyun who forced a smile.  
“Sure. Thanks for sticking around” he replied, hinting a small bow and Chanyeol took it as his hint to go.  
It was finishing like that an important part of Chanyeol’s life and even if he was thankful for all the things that Baekhyun taught him, he still hoped that those feelings he had for him would vanish sooner or later, letting place to the realization that it was only a game all along.

  
_Five years later_  
“Doctor Park, please, this way. You are waited in room five” the nurse told him and Chanyeol nodded, walking through the corridors.  
Baekhyun was right in the start when he said that being his intern would have granted Chanyeol ways he would have never imagined.  
And indeed so it was, ending up as head surgeon of Seoul Hospital under the company of Kim&Co.  
It wasn’t exactly what Chanyeol wanted, since he missed ER and public hospital, but the paycheck was good and his schedule was flexible, making him able also to continue with research and focusing on papers and publications.  
Chanyeol often thought of Baekhyun, even though he never went again to Seoul Sacred Heart Hospital after that day.  
He also never forgot how he felt for Baekhyun, feelings still there asleep in a part of Chanyeol’s being, ready to strike at him when he wasn’t prepared or too tired to fight them back.  
Chanyeol still lived in the same old place because he was too busy to actually find another more than an actual lack of money.  
Jondae was working in Bucheon private hospital as head physician and rehab coordinator and he was living happily with Minseok.  
They often invited Chanyeol to visit them in the new house but with one excuse or another, Chanyeol always managed not to go.  
He missed Baekhyun every single day of his life and whenever he wasn’t busy, he couldn’t help but end up thinking about him.  
And it was a sort of fate joke the reason why he got to meet Baekhyun once again.  
He was driving home, one night after an especially tiring shift, when his phone rang, showing an unknown number on the screen.  
Chanyeol took the call because he didn’t have any reason to refuse it.  
“Here’s doctor Park Chanyeol. How can I help you?” he asked and on the other end of the line a girlish voice replied.  
“Chanyeol-oppa, it’s Jiwoo here! How are you?” she asked him and Chanyeol was perplexed briefly before opening in a bright smile.  
“Jiwoo-ah! How are you doing?” he asked back making her chuckle.  
“Fine, fine! I need to speak with you though! Are you free one of these days?” she asked him and Chanyeol frowned shortly.  
“With me? And yes, I suppose so… Like next weekend?” he retorted and she was immediately fine, fixing an appointment to a famous bar in the center of Seoul.  
He was perplexed by the call and especially from the fact that Jiwoo wanted to speak with him with that urgency.  
Jiwoo was thirteen years old when Baekhyun operated her, so now she should have around eighteen years?  
What would she want from Chanyeol?  
Was it serious?  
Or maybe something about her arm?  
Maybe in that case it was better to ask Yixing or Jondae?  
Still, he decided to accept Jiwoo’s invitation and to meet her that weekend.  
That Saturday it was a sunny day for being almost the end of November and Chanyeol gladly walked until the place where he had to meet with Jiwoo.  
He waited outside, breathing in the sun and the gently breeze.  
When she arrived, there was a young man with her, probably her same age.  
“Chanyeol-oppa!” she almost shouted running toward him and Chanyeol smiled at her, waiving softly.  
“Jiwoo-ha, you grew up so beautiful” he greeted her, watching at her better.  
She grew taller, straight long black hair and fair skin.  
A real beauty.  
However, in a second, all the rest of the world disappeared just at Jiwoo’s next two words.  
“Baekhyun-oppa!” she greeted, waiving behind Chanyeol and making him turn immediately toward that direction.  
Baekhyun was… the same.  
Just more tired, but exactly as Chanyeol remembered him.  
He was clearly just come out from work, pale blue shirt and black jeans.  
His hair style was still the same and Chanyeol was awestruck, fighting between happiness and hurt.  
He was happy to see Baekhyun once again.  
But it hurt so bad the idea that even after five years he still felt the same for him.  
As if not a single day passed.  
Baekhyun’s eyes went wider when he recognized Chanyeol but then he smiled softly toward Jiwoo.  
“Jiwoo-ha, your call was unexpected” he greeted her and Jiwoo’s smile was so bright that it could be similar to the sun itself.  
“Let’s go sit inside!” she told them, almost pushing them inside the bar.  
Chanyeol was perplexed by the familiarity of Baekhyun’s presence near him despite the five years between them.  
It felt normal for Chanyeol to have Baekhyun by his side.  
And that slightly vanilla perfume that he had, slapped Chanyeol as if it was the first time again.  
They sat to the small table and Jiwoo excitedly spoke with the young man sitting near her.  
“Minjun, these are the doctors that saved my life” she stated, finally introducing them and Chanyeol hinted a small bow.  
“Doctor Byun made most of it, actually, but I’m glad to see you healthy” he added and Baekhyun forced a small smile.  
“You thanked us enough becoming such a beautiful lady, Jiwoo-ha” Baekhyun whispered and she beamed at him.  
“I wanted to introduce you my future husband, Kang Minjun. I haven’t introduced him neither to my parents, so you are the very first ones” she muttered and Baekhyun chuckled.  
“An honor, I’d say. Mr. Kang, I hope you will take good care of her” Baekhyun stated even if he was interrupted by the waitress that took their order.  
They all ordered coffee apart of Baekhyun that went for a chai latte.  
“Chai latte? So fancy, oppa” Jiwoo exclaimed and Baekhyun nodded softly.  
“I like the taste” he replied shortly, hinting a small smile toward her.  
Chanyeol had to stare away, hurt clenching in his chest.  
Baekhyun didn’t drink coffee anymore?  
There was a reason behind it?  
Was he having another intern as Chanyeol was for him in the past?  
Or he simply quit coffee?  
They spoke about small things for almost two hours and Chanyeol knew that Minjun was in love with Jiwoo from his gestures toward her and they were so cute together that Chanyeol wanted to hug them both and squeeze them tighter.  
Jiwoo was studying psychology, to help people who had traumas and amputations as she did overcome their problems and Chanyeol thought that it was a beautiful thing that suited her so much.  
She went to check her arm every six months in a private clinic where she met Minjun, the son of the chief doctor, who was studying as lawyer.  
Everything was perfect and Jiwoo couldn’t be any happier and the same were both Chanyeol and Baekhyun.  
At almost seven they exited the café and Jiwoo insisted to pay for all of them.  
They were forced to accept it, since she was irremovable.  
They stopped outside and, after greeting once again Jiwoo and Minjun, Chanyeol remained alone with Baekhyun.  
“They look so cute together” Chanyeol let out distractedly and Baekhyun hummed near him.  
There was a brief instant of silence and Chanyeol had so many questions and wanted to spend so much time with Baekhyun, but he knew that it wasn’t right.  
Because Baekhyun was adamant five years ago.  
Chanyeol always was only his intern, nothing more.  
He hold back a sigh and forced his best smile.  
He wanted to greet Baekhyun and go away as fast as possible, retiring to his house, laying down on the bed trying to sort and process all those useless feelings he still had for Baekhyun.  
He didn’t want to know what Baekhyun was doing, if he had other interns in those years, if he was well and the reason why he didn’t drink coffee anymore.  
Chanyeol simply wanted to go away and pretend they never met that day.  
However, Baekhyun seemed to be on a different idea.  
“Want to eat something together?” he asked him out of the blue, stare not meeting his and still fixed toward the direction where Jiwoo went, making Chanyeol’s eyes go wider in astonishment.  
But what left Chanyeol speechless, was his own reply.  
“Yeah, sure. Did you already have something in mind?” he replied, staring in his same direction.  
Chanyeol accepted Baekhyun’s invitation.  
To be with him more time even though he wanted to flee the scene as soon as possible.  
He wanted to slap himself.  
“Thai. Is that fine for you?” Baekhyun asked again and he simply nodded shortly.  
Baekhyun nodded too, starting to walk away and Chanyeol followed him convinced that he was walking toward the restaurant direction, but they ended up in a parking lot.  
Baekhyun fished the keys of his car from his pockets in the middle of small chocolates empty wrappings.  
Chanyeol was beyond perplexed.  
Not only Baekhyun still ate chocolates instead of smoking, but did he drive?  
“You have a car?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly.  
“Barely use it but yes” he replied opening the door of a small white Hyundai.  
The drive there was… awkward.  
Chanyeol didn’t know what was fine to ask, so he stayed silent and Baekhyun didn’t even try to face any subject.  
He simply drove in silence, stare focused on the street, hands on the steering wheel.  
Baekhyun parked the car in the parking lot of a small Thai restaurant in their area, admittingly that Baekhyun still lived where he did five years before.  
He pushed the door open and Chanyeol followed him in.  
“Ah, doctor! You are not alone tonight!” the man behind the counter greeted him and Baekhyun forced a small smile.  
“No, Chati, this time is for two” he replied and the man nodded shortly showing them to sit wherever they wanted.  
Baekhyun picked a table in the corner of the restaurant, near the windows but distant from doors and other people.  
They sat down in silence, focusing on the menu and Chanyeol noted that Baekhyun seemed to be at his ease in that place.  
“You come here often?” he asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly.  
“I firstly came here because Jondae almost forced me in. But I like Thai cuisine and in those few days off or dinner I have outside the hospital, I come here” he replied, stare not leaving the menu and Chanyeol frowned.  
“With Jondae?” he asked again, perplexed making Baekhyun chuckle softly.  
The sound was as pleasant as Chanyeol remembered it.  
“Yeah. He was pestering me because I didn’t go to see their new house and he wanted to speak with me about things so he forced me to have dinner with him” he explained, fingers going to fix a lock of hair that didn’t want to stay behind his ear.  
Chanyeol’s stare was fixed on the small gesture, lips slightly parting in awe.  
Baekhyun was still so beautiful he could capture all Chanyeol’s attentions in a small instant and with such a brief gesture.  
Chanyeol wanted to take Baekhyun’s hand and kiss it.  
He tried to force away those thoughts that weren’t suitable for that moment.  
“He always managed to convince people do what he wanted to” Chanyeol added making Baekhyun chuckle again.  
“Maybe it’s for this reason that he goes along so well with Seok” he observed and Chanyeol nodded, sincere smile appearing on his lips.  
He was glad for Jondae and the relationship that he had with Minseok, because they were similar and clicked along fine since the very start, getting better and better in those years.  
Chati, the man behind the counter, asked them if they were ready to order and, after he wrote down, he took their menus and went away, bringing again silence between them.  
“How’s going?” Baekhyun asked suddenly, staring at Chanyeol for the first time that evening.  
His stare was worried and Chanyeol felt the same as few years before when Baekhyun asked him how he was feeling after extremely long shifts at work.  
Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
“Good. I’m working at Kim&Co. right now” he replied and Baekhyun pressed his lips together in a thin line.  
“Oh, so private” he whispered and Chanyeol nodded shortly, clearly feeling Baekhyun’s dejection.  
“It’s not the dream work of my life, but for the moment I think it’s fine?” he added and Baekhyun shook his head immediately.  
“I didn’t mean to judge you, Park. It’s a respectable work as many others. Sorry if I sounded rude” he immediately stated but Chanyeol forced a smile.  
“No need to apologize, doctor. It’s not even what I wanted to do, so I don’t feel particularly linked to the place or the people there. It’s just… work. With a good paycheck” he explained shortly and Baekhyun shook his head once again, this time a bit disappointed.  
“Why don’t you move from there, then? I’m sure you became a good surgeon and…” he started but Chanyeol interrupted him immediately.  
“I am not, doctor Byun. Don’t confuse me with who I was five years ago. Things changed. I changed too” he interjected but Baekhyun clicked his tongue.  
“If I’m sure about something, Park, is how much you love this work. Maybe right now you don’t feel like you are doing what you wanted to, but it doesn’t mean you are any worse than before. Your value as doctor and as surgeon is the same” he stated and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in surprise, clearly not expecting that words from Baekhyun.  
“Doctor Byun…” he started but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“Surname alone is fine too. Aren’t you a doctor too?” he asked and Chanyeol’s lips moved around words that didn’t leave his mouth.  
Chanyeol sighed deeply, forcing his stare outside the big windows.  
There was another small silence and then Baekhyun sighed too.  
“Would you want to work again to Sacred Heart?” he asked him again out of the blue and Chanyeol’s stare went immediately to his face, almost shocked and in his mind passed at least hundreds of thoughts in the same instant.  
He missed Seoul Sacred Heart Hospital.  
He missed the place, the personnel, everything.  
And he missed the ER part of it, that was as stressing as relieving at the end of the day.  
Unfortunately, he missed also working with Baekhyun.  
The worst part of all of it.  
Wouldn’t be awkward to work again together in the same place, after all those years?  
Chanyeol could survive Baekhyun once again, perfectly knowing that he had feelings for the man and that Baekhyun didn’t want a relationship with him?  
While Chanyeol’s mind was taken with all these thoughts, Baekhyun articulate better his sentence.  
“The other head surgeon, doctor Yang, is going to retire in few weeks and Myeon, pardon, director Kim was thinking about someone proficient that knew the place” he explained and Chanyeol hummed in thought.  
“Obviously, paycheck is different from a private clinic but maybe it’s nearer to what you wanted to do?” he continued, showing him a small smile and Chanyeol was sold once again.  
Baekhyun knew him so well, even after all those years.  
And he knew that Chanyeol’s life was destined to go back to a hospital similar to Sacred Heart, if not that one.  
“Would director Kim be fine with me? It’s not many years since I became doctor…” he started but Baekhyun chuckled softly.  
“You were my intern, Park. Myeon will be more than fine with you. He couldn’t expect any better, actually” he replied and Chanyeol pressed his lips in a thin line, nodding shortly.  
“Can I think about it?” he asked him and Baekhyun nodded.  
“Sure, and feel free to refuse if I’m mistaking and Sacred Heart is not your kind of place anymore” he added softly, stare going toward Chati that brought them the dishes.  
“Enjoy your meal” he stated before walking away and Chanyeol nodded shortly, taking chopsticks and slowly starting to eat.  
This time around it was him that asked something to Baekhyun.  
“Are you having interns again?” he asked him and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“I had an intern, last year, only because Myeon insisted so much that she would be a good doctor, but she left after three weeks? It wasn’t a job for her. Too kind-hearted and too scared of everything” he replied and somehow Chanyeol was relieved to know that Baekhyun didn’t have any other intern in those years.  
Chanyeol was his last one, apart for that girl?  
“So I simply forced Myeon not to accept any other resume without consulting me before. Not that I ever accept anyone, though” he added, chuckling softly and Chanyeol smiled briefly too.  
“As strict as ever” Chanyeol nodded and Baekhyun nodded shortly.  
“Even more. I don’t care if I have to do double the work. I prefer to do it alone. Even though, it would be difficult to do also doctor Yang’s when he will go away and if Myeon doesn’t find someone soon” he added and Chanyeol hummed in thought.  
Baekhyun immediately shook his head, shaking his hands in front of him.  
“Sorry, didn’t want to pressure you. Just thinking out loud” he whispered in excuse and Chanyeol smiled softly toward him.  
“No need to worry” he concluded making Baekhyun sigh in relief.  
They spoke about small things happening in Sacred Heart and then Baekhyun insisted on paying for Chanyeol’s share too.  
They walked in the night air and Baekhyun fished again his car keys from the pocket.  
“You still live around here?” he asked to Chanyeol who nodded shortly.  
“Do you want me…” Baekhyun started but Chanyeol shook his head.  
“Walking back will do. It’s a pleasant evening after all” he replied and Baekhyun nodded briefly.  
“It was a pleasure meeting you again, Park. Good night” he concluded and Chanyeol greeted him, watching him sitting in the car and drive away.  
That days was a rollercoaster of emotions, almost like his first day at Sacred Heart.  
He didn’t imagine meeting Baekhyun again.  
And he didn’t imagine receiving a work proposal from him.  
He was walking home when he decided to phone Jondae and ask him for an advice.  
Jondae picked up the call at the second ring.  
“Yeol, it’s a while! How are you?” he asked him and Chanyeol told him small things about his recent life and asking Jondae details on his.  
When they caught up with both their lives, Chanyeol sighed finally asking him about Sacred Heart.  
“I saw doctor Byun tonight” he started and Jondae gasped from the other end of the phone.  
“It was… years since last time. How was it?” he asked him and Chanyeol cringed.  
“Nothing has changed. At least not from my part” he replied softly and Jondae was already starting to speak again but Chanyeol stopped him.  
“I’m not calling you to complain about me not being able to sustain a proper relationship without thinking about how in love I’m still am with doctor Byun, though” he interrupted him and Jondae let out a small laugh from the other end.  
“I thought you were drunk enough to do it, actually” he stated but Chanyeol shook his head.  
“He offered me a job back to Sacred Heart” he said nonchalantly like it was the most normal thing in the world.  
“What?” Jondae replied and, even though Chanyeol was sure that he heard him correctly, he repeated the same sentence again.  
“I heard it, but… what? I mean, your sassy yet beautiful doctor Byun Baekhyun offered you a job again at Sacred Heart?” he asked back and Chanyeol sighed deeply.  
“He’s not mine. But yes, as head surgeon instead of doctor Yang who is retiring” he explained and Jondae let out a small laugh.  
“Oh heavens, Yeol, you know what this mean?” he asked him and Chanyeol frowned shortly, unable to understand Jondae’s point.  
What should be the hidden thing beyond Baekhyun offering him a job?  
“You have a second chance with him!” Jondae almost shouted in the phone, making Chanyeol sigh in despair.  
Totally not the whole point of the discourse.  
“No, definitely no. They need a surgeon and I’m a surgeon, that’s it” he stated but Jondae was already speaking again.  
“And it was only a randomness that you met with him today, right?” he enquired but Chanyeol sighed again, shaking his head.  
“I went to meet Jiwoo today. She introduced me her husband-to-be and doctor Byun was there too. It was a random thing, Dae” he explained but Jondae wasn’t convinced at all.  
“Sure, and from a small encounter with a previous old patient you walk home at almost midnight?” he continued, enquiring further on the nature of his late-night exit.  
Chanyeol clicked his tongue, annoyed by Jondae’s insight.  
“He invited me to eat dinner with him to a Thai restaurant nearby here” Chanyeol finally added and Jondae let out a victory scream.  
“I knew it! Yeol, you are still in his thoughts too!” he almost shouted again but Chanyeol shook his head, inhaling deeply and try not to think too much into it.  
It was a simple coincidence.  
“It can’t be, Dae. He’s just… being polite. And offering me a work since they will need someone to replace doctor Yang. That’s it” he concluded but Jondae wasn’t convinced at all.  
“Sure, accept that job and let’s see who of us is right!” he declared and Chanyeol pressed his lips in a thin line.  
Accepting the job would be everything he would want to.  
But working with Baekhyun, scared him a lot.  
Chanyeol couldn’t hide forever though.  
“Okay, I will do it” he declared and Jondae supported him with a lot of victory screams.  
Chanyeol wasn’t sure about what it would happen but he was more than decided to know it.

  
The following Monday, he went to Seoul Sacred Heart Hospital and walked to Junmyeon’s office like it was yesterday the last time he went there and not five years before.  
He softly knocked on the door and Joy, Junmyeon’s secretary, opened the door, making him sit.  
“Doctor Park, it was a while. Glad to meet a known face” she stated and Chanyeol smiled at her softly.  
Junmyeon exited his office, escorting out an old man.  
Junmyeon’s stare was worried but lighted up immediately when he saw Chanyeol.  
“Park, such a surprise! I didn’t expect to see you here” he greeted him, shaking his head and Chanyeol smiled again.  
“It’s nice to be here, actually. I missed Sacred Heart” Chanyeol replied and Junmyeon nodded shortly.  
“Nice to hear you say it, Park. Please, let’s talk in my office” he continued leading to his desk and hinting Chanyeol to sit in front of him.  
“You are here for doctor Yang’s retirement?” Junmyeon asked him and Chanyeol nodded, giving him his resume.  
Junmyeon took it and didn’t even make the gesture to open it.  
“It will be the shortest selection ever, if you are willing to take this place, Park. Because it’s already yours” he replied and Chanyeol’s smile became wider, head tilting on the side.  
“Already? You didn’t ask me anything, where I worked for five years now or…” he started but Junmyeon shook his head.  
“Is it useful? More than the things you learnt here at Sacred Heart?” he asked him and Chanyeol shook his head shortly.  
“Here is my home, director Kim. Everything I am and I know it’s thanks to this place” he replied softly making Junmyeon smile at him.  
“We can’t give you the same economical compensation. Wages are different from a…” he started but Chanyeol shook his head too.  
“I know. And I’m fine with it, if you are fine hiring me to replace doctor Yang” he stopped him and Junmyeon nodded shortly.  
“Perfect, then. Give me one week and you will be here again” he replied and Chanyeol nodded, sitting up and slightly bowing toward Junmyeon.  
“I’m glad to be back, director” he whispered and Junmyeon sat up too.  
“I’m glad about it too, Park. Thank you for choosing our hospital once again” he concluded making Chanyeol realize that, indeed, that was his home ever since five years ago and it would be for forever.

  
Chanyeol’s employer was perplexed when he resigned and told him that he was going to work to a public hospital.  
Not that Chanyeol actually cared about it.  
He just wanted to start again working there.  
For the first week, he followed around doctor Yang that explained him the few unsolved matters and patients that he was leaving him, but for the rest everything was the same as five years before.  
Even head nurse Taeyon was perplexed to see him there.  
“Park? Is that you?” she asked him when they met in the corridor and Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
“No more intern, but still me” he replied and she smiled gently.  
“So glad to see a known face here, apart for doctor Byun and doctor Zhang” she stated and he let out a small chuckle, spotting Yixing at the end of the corridor.  
He shortly waived at him but Yixing almost ran at him, hugging him tight.  
“Chanyeol! So glad to see you here!” he almost shouted, unhearing of Taeyon’s warning for not running in the corridor and to keep his voice quiet.  
“I was on my leaves when Myeon hired you! I can’t believe neither you or Baek told me anything about this!” he exclaimed and, speaking of Baek, Baekhyun appeared at the end of the corridor frowning.  
“What’s the matter here? Your voice is too loud Xing” Baekhyun scolded him but then he met Chanyeol’s stare, who smiled softly at him.  
“Oh, Park. In the end, you came back here” he whispered, walking toward them and Chanyeol nodded.  
“Couldn’t stay away. I missed this place too much” he replied and Baekhyun smiled toward him.  
“Glad to hear that” he concluded and he was almost walking away when Yixing took his hand, making Baekhyun frown.  
“I have a whole round to end, Xing. Is it urgent?” he asked him and Yixing nodded.  
“Let’s eat dinner together, tonight! We can invite also Dae and Seok!” he stated and Chanyeol frowned.  
“Isn’t it tonight doctor Yang retirement party?” he observed and Yixing hummed softly.  
“So maybe next time?” Chanyeol concluded and they both nodded, walking away, leaving Chanyeol alone.  
He sighed shortly.  
He didn’t want to give himself the chance to replicate what he did when he was an intern.  
Because it wasn’t right and, for how much he was still so damn attracted to Baekhyun’s everything, he didn’t want to suffer anymore.  
His feelings wouldn’t go away anytime soon, but he knew that for Baekhyun it would be, once again, only a matter of sex.  
And as long as they kept their relation as professional and detached as possible, everything would be fine.

  
It was exactly like that for the first few months.  
Their relation was almost inexistent, greeting in corridors when they met or exchange of small talks if they met in the cafeteria.  
Nothing more, nothing less.  
Chanyeol managed to evade every Yixing invitation to dinner or drink outside that even remotely implied Baekhyun’s presence too.  
Even with this coldness between them, Chanyeol didn’t fail to notice how Baekhyun was permanently tired and stressed even more than before.  
And for this reason, he started to take even more work, asking Junmyeon also for tasks that wouldn’t be his but that could help Baekhyun ease his load of work.  
He was sitting in his office, late in the night, almost eleven o’clock and he was considering if he had the strength to drive until home or if it was better to simply sleep there, when he heard a soft knock on his door.  
“It’s open” he whispered, straightening his back and totally not expecting Baekhyun on the doorway.  
He was… tired.  
More than Chanyeol ever saw him, even during his internship days.  
“Are you still here?” he asked him shortly, voice almost a whisper and Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
There was a small silence and then Chanyeol stopped writing to stare at Baekhyun.  
“May I help you?” he asked him and Baekhyun hummed in thought.  
“I was thinking to go home” he started saying, sitting on the chair in front of Chanyeol’s desk and Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
“And I wanted to make sure you went home too, but here you are” he added and Chanyeol shook his head shortly.  
“You don’t need to worry, Byun. I’m fine, I just need to fill in these papers and to double check for the last things and…” he started but Baekhyun stopped him with a gesture of his hand.  
“Aren’t you overworking these days?” he asked him making Chanyeol chuckle shortly.  
“It’s strange coming up from you, you know?” he retorted but Baekhyun shook his head, leaning on the back of the chair.  
“You are still a brat” he whispered and Chanyeol frowned, lips pressing in a thin line, without adding anything else.  
He was tired too and definitely didn’t need his brain or Baekhyun to supply him with memories of five years before.  
Not when he still hasn’t come to terms with his own feelings and the fact that he still wanted Baekhyun as the first day.  
And he really, really hoped for Baekhyun to finally decide and go home, tired of waiting for him, but instead Baekhyun started to doze off on the chair, making Chanyeol sigh deeply.  
“Byun sit up. I’ll drive you home” he whispered, fingers slightly brushing his shoulder and Baekhyun nodded shortly, standing up near Chanyeol and walking until locker room.  
Chanyeol changed back to his clothes without staring toward Baekhyun that was changing in silence too near him.  
“You done?” he asked him after few minutes and Baekhyun nodded shortly.  
“Yeah, let’s go” he replied shortly, walking out in the parking lot.  
Chanyeol walked until his car, unlocking it with the keys.  
“Why don’t you drive to work?” he asked Baekhyun that was sitting on the passenger seat of his car.  
“Because I hate driving. Commuting with metro or bus it’s easier” he replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
It didn’t make sense at all but it was fine, following Baekhyun’s logic.  
“You live in the same place?” he asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly, pulling at the security belt and Chanyeol hummed in thought.  
He drove in silence until Baekhyun’s flat and everything was still the same.  
“Do you need a help upstairs?” he asked turning around and finding Baekhyun completely asleep, head against the car window.  
He tried to wake him up but without any success, so he sighed deeply, starting again the car and driving until home.  
Chanyeol manhandled Baekhyun out of his car and up to his apartment, finally laying him down on his bed.  
He was too tired for everything else, so he simply took off his shoes, covering him as he was with two different blankets, knowing that he was sensitive to cold.  
Chanyeol walked back to the kitchen and sighed, opening the fridge to retrieve a beer.  
He drank it in silence before taking another blanket and laying down on his couch.  
He was so tired and so sleepy that in two minutes more, he was already asleep.  
The morning after he woke up early, five to five, and moved still asleep toward the coffee machine.  
Chanyeol was about to turn it on, when he realized what happened that night and went to check on Baekhyun in his room.  
During the night he pulled off all his clothes and scattered them around, sleeping almost naked but with both blankets covering his back.  
Chanyeol felt a clench to his heart and moved his stare away, walking again to the kitchen and starting to write a small message.

_Byun,_  
_I went to work earlier to finish things I left unfinished last night. I leave you the keys, you can give them back later._  
_See you at work._  
_C._

After he wrote, he dressed in silence and drove to work.

  
It was around eleven in the morning when, after his round, Baekhyun walked toward him that was going back to his office.  
“Care to explain?” he asked him, giving him back his keys and Chanyeol frowned.  
“There’s nothing to explain. You were fast asleep yesterday and I didn’t want to deal with not finding the keys to your apartment, so I let you use my bed” he replied and Baekhyun’s stare got harder.  
“Nothing else?” he inquired and Chanyeol sighed.  
“I slept on the couch, Byun. And left without waking you up. Nothing else” he whispered, finger carding through his hair, still tired for the night before.  
Baekhyun instead it seemed like he had slept for years.  
Chanyeol was glad about it because it meant that Baekhyun was less tired than before.  
But he wasn’t as glad for the fact that Baekhyun was somehow accusing him of something.  
“Now, if you want to excuse me…” Chanyeol started but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“Sorry for…” he was whispering but Chanyeol stopped him with a gesture of his hand.  
“Rule number one, Byun. Have a good day” he concluded, walking away, feeling his emotions coming again to have the best of him.  
He sat in his office, fingers carding through his hair and pulling behind.  
Chanyeol felt so tired and so frustrated for everything that he thought that he would never find a way out of that situation.  
He was still too in love with Baekhyun.  
So in love that he let him in in his life once again, sleeping half-naked on his bed.  
And that imagine, was still too dear and too arousing for Chanyeol and it wasn’t a good thing.  
He was only hurting himself more and more.  
He had to find a solution to not feel as he felt for Baekhyun, to completely eradicate those feelings once and forever.  
There was a soft knock on the door and Yixing entered, perplexed to see him so depressed.  
“Yeol, you okay?” he asked him and Chanyeol shook his head, shifting his stare away.  
“Yeah, sure, sorry. Did you need something?” he asked back, trying to refocus on things around him that could keep him working instead of thinking of Baekhyun.  
“Did you argue with Baek?” Yixing asked him and Chanyeol frowned before picturing back the scene for before.  
“No, I wouldn’t say, no. Why?” he asked softly and Yixing sighed.  
“Because you are strangely tired. Like more tired than usual and I can’t understand if it’s Baek’s fault or what” he replied, making Chanyeol frown.  
“Why should it be Byun’s fault?” he asked again and Yixing shook his head.  
“Because you love him and maybe is treating you badly?” he replied making Chanyeol’s eyes grew wider in astonishment.  
“I what?” he echoed and Yixing smiled back at him softly.  
“You are in love with Baek. And it was since a long time already” he repeated and Chanyeol sighed again deeply, shaking his head.  
“Stay out of this, please. The situation is already too difficult” he sighed but Yixing patted his shoulder.  
“Don’t be stubborn. Maybe I can help you?” he asked but Chanyeol shook his head, immediately stopping him.  
He didn’t need comprehension nor help.  
He just wanted to be left alone.  
“Yixing, really, I appreciate your concern but I don’t think it’s…” he started but Yixing stopped him again, hand gently pressing on his shoulder.  
“You had sex with him when you were here as intern, right?” he continued asking him and Chanyeol pressed his lips together, feeling his usual stand failing him under the continuous questions Yixing was asking him.  
“Does it make me any different from what I am? I arrived here because of what I did not because I had or not sex with him during my internship” he replied, trying to contain his voice, bothered by the fact that Yixing was even distantly hinting that Chanyeol had that work just because of that reason.  
Yixing’s eyes went wider in astonishment.  
“I didn’t say this. And my whole point is totally unrelated to you working again here, Yeol. Did you had some kind of relationship based on sex with him or not?” he asked him again and Chanyeol huffed annoyed.  
“I had, okay? Because it happened that time after Jiwoo-ha’s operation. And for reasons it became a stable thing and I wanted every single moment of it. Because doctor Byun was so beautiful and I loved him so much. But fate wanted that he didn’t want that from me anymore and he wouldn’t accept either my feelings, because we all know that he doesn’t do relationship. He’s still beautiful as he was five years ago, though. It’s the only thing unchanged, apart for my feelings” he finally explained exploding, unable to conceive his feelings anymore.  
Yixing sighed deeply, shaking his head.  
“Both you and Baek are idiots, you know?” he asked him and Chanyeol frowned deeply, this time ready to sit up and fight with Yixing.  
“It’s like you two are going around in circle without ever meeting at a common point” he sighed in exasperation and Chanyeol shook his head.  
“There’s no common point here, Yixing. Byun slept at my house tonight because he was so tired yesterday that, when I offered to drive him home, he fell asleep in my car and wouldn’t wake up. This morning he scolded me for taking this decision yesterday. Where is our meeting point? Where should I meet and try to explain all the things that I felt tonight while I was bringing him up to my flat or this morning finding him half-naked in my bed?” he asked him, finally sitting up and gripping his hand on Yixing’s shoulder.  
“I’m in love with him and he’s not. The end. No meeting point, no helping hands, no nothing” he concluded and Yixing patted again on his shoulder.  
“When you are done self-commiserating, can I speak too?” Yixing asked him and Chanyeol sighed deeply nodding.  
“Baek was angry this morning because you left him your house keys. And for him, he’s no one to you and your house keys are something too important to be left with someone who has no meaning to you” he explained and Chanyeol frowned.  
“I did it because it was Byun. I wouldn’t have done it for anybody else” he replied and Yixing nodded softly.  
“I know, and you do. But Baek doesn’t” he noted making Chanyeol sigh deeply again, but even before he could comment any further, he spoke again.  
“And he wasn’t accusing you of anything this morning. He wasn’t afraid of you guys having sex tonight, he was afraid of not remembering a single thing of last night because he was too tired and to exhausted that he didn’t even remember coming to your office probably” he added and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in astonishment.  
But then he sighed deeply, shaking his head.  
“It doesn’t change a thing, though” he whispered and Yixing shook his head too.  
“You still don’t understand, Chanyeol? With which reason Baek cut off ties with you?” he asked him, making him cringe at the memory.  
“He was… tired of me” he almost whispered and Yixing sighed deeply, pressing his fingers on his own forehead, massaging it slowly.  
“And you just accepted this reason, without enquiring any further?” he asked again and Chanyeol shook his head.  
“What’s the point here, Yixing, I can’t understand” he muttered, fingers carding through his hair, exasperation having the best of him.  
“Did he ever call you by first name and not Park as he simply does since forever?” he asked him and Chanyeol frowned again, not getting at all Yixing’s reasoning.  
“Once, by mistake and it was a… particular moment” he whispered, feeling his cheeks slightly blush at the memory.  
“You were having sex?” Yixing spat out and Chanyeol nodded shortly, ears changing in a red color.  
Yixing groaned, unbelieving.  
“And you accepted his being tired of you as reason?! I don’t know which one of you is more idiot!” he exclaimed making Chanyeol frown again.  
“And I don’t understand what you are getting to, Yixing! Why all these questions on why Byun decided to…” he started but Yixing pressed a finger on Chanyeol’s lips.  
“I’ll tell you once and never again. You don’t know it and you didn’t hear it from me. Baek is in love with you, Chanyeol” he whispered and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in astonishment.  
“You are joking…” he muttered back but Yixing shook his head.  
“He came to me after some months you started having whatever thing there was between you two. He was scared of how caring and perfect you were. And when he mistakenly called you by your first name, he panicked. Because he knew that you became too important for him and he didn’t want to ruin everything with feelings that, in his opinions, both of you didn’t want” he explained and when Chanyeol tried to enquire any further Yixing shook his head.  
“If you need more details on this, you have to ask him. I’m just telling you that somehow life gave you two a second chance, and you are wasting it” he concluded, finally patting again on his shoulder and walking out of Chanyeol’s office, leaving Chanyeol a mess of thoughts, feelings and whatever else that he couldn’t quite process fully.  
Was Yixing right and Baekhyun was in love with him?  
Did his feelings changed through those years?  
How could Chanyeol discover it?

  
It took few more days and another late-night shift before Chanyeol could know.  
He was sorting papers, trying to write down something for his new publication, when he heard a soft knock on the door.  
“It’s open” he replied, stare not leaving the sheets scattered on his desk.  
There was a small silence and when he raised up his stare he met with Baekhyun’s worried one.  
“Everything is fine?” he immediately asked him, putting down both papers and pen.  
“You are still here again” he stated and Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
“I need to…” he started saying but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“Come out drink with me” he whispered and Chanyeol’s stare widened, perplexed.  
But he was already sitting up, nodding briefly, stacking all the sheets in a neat pile.  
“Where to?” he asked him, exiting his office and following Baekhyun down to the locker rooms.  
“Black Pearl” Baekhyun replied starting to change and Chanyeol frowned.  
“Never heard it before. I thought you liked Cloud 9” he objected and Baekhyun snorted, shaking his head.  
“Different kind of places. Black Pearl is more my style at two in the morning, before going home. Cloud 9 is more Xing’s party style” he whispered and Chanyeol nodded shortly, dressing again as he was that morning.  
They walked in the parking lot and Chanyeol unlocked his car.  
“Do you know the address?” he asked him and Baekhyun nodded softly.  
“I’ll give you direction, I won’t fall asleep this time” he replied and Chanyeol nodded briefly, sitting in and waiting for Baekhyun to fix his security belt before driving away.  
Apart for Baekhyun’s direction, the drive was silent and when they arrived, the place was… small.  
A small window and a door, nothing more.  
The inside was very neat, mainly ebony wood and black furniture and behind the counter there was a someone that looked similar to Baekhyun but in a totally different way and slightly older than him.  
“Park, this is my brother, Baekbom” he introduced him and Chanyeol bowed shortly.  
“Park Chanyeol, glad to make your acquaintance” he greeted and the man behind the counter nodded shortly.  
They sat in a booth distant from the few people that were still there and ordered something to drink.  
The wait was almost inexistent and after few minutes, their drinks were already there.  
“It was a while since last time I came here” Baekhyun started to say, fingers playing with the small drops of condense forming on his glass.  
Chanyeol nodded shortly and Baekhyun forced a short smile.  
“I come here only when I know that there’s some problem and I have to find a solution” he continued and Chanyeol hummed in thought.  
“Like when?” he asked back and Baekhyun sighed shortly.  
“The night they brought Jiwoo-ha in. I knew that we would end up following that lead, but I wanted to think about all the possibilities even the one I usually wouldn’t see” he explained and Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
He wanted to add something but Baekhyun spoke again.  
“Or the night before I put an end to whatever there was between us five years ago” he stated, eyes going to meet with Chanyeol’s, who frowned shortly.  
“And… was it the right solution?” Chanyeol asked him, voice no more than a whisper.  
Baekhyun stared at the bottom of his glass and then again to Chanyeol.  
“I thought about it a lot, but there wasn’t right or wrong. Only what seemed to be the best in that moment” he replied, even if his voice wavered, revealing… feelings.  
Chanyeol didn’t know what feelings or how, but there was something behind Baekhyun’s voice and stare.  
Something that made his usual sassy stance, slowly fade.  
“I thought that the best was telling you that I wasn’t interested anymore, that I grew tired of you and of whichever game we were playing” he continued explaining and Chanyeol forced a small smile.  
“It never was a game to me, if this can help you” Chanyeol whispered earning himself a perplexed stare from Baekhyun, followed by one of the sweetest smiles he ever seen on Baekhyun’s lips.  
“Neither it was for me. I… liked every single moment, touch, word, kiss of it” he started and again his stare shifted away, focusing on the clear crystal of his glass.  
Chanyeol blushed briefly, staring outside and feeling all those memories coming back again.  
“So why are we here? You want to start again?” Chanyeol asked him, forcing his stare on Baekhyun that stared back at him, fingers gripping harder around his glass.  
“Did I get it right?” he added and Baekhyun sighed shortly but Chanyeol was already shaking his head.  
It was completely out of discussion.  
He couldn’t take once again that kind of relationship with Baekhyun.  
Not knowing that the feelings behind it were different.  
“I’m not able to have the same… thing we had in the past, Byun. I’m sorry if I let down your expectations” he whispered, ending his drink and made a move to sit up but Baekhyun’s hand went to his arm, slightly gripping.  
“I am not asking you this” he stated and Chanyeol frowned, sitting down again.  
“There was a reason why I asked you to stop what there was between us. And I thought it was the best decision I’ve ever made because it was the only one possible in that moment. However,” he started saying, emptying his glass in one go.  
“You proved me wrong. Even after treating you bad, even after hurting you, even after not having a single news from you from all those years, when I saw you that day that Jiwoo-ha’s invited us to meet her future husband, I realized that I still had feelings for you” he whispered and Chanyeol shook his head, perplexed and astonished at Baekhyun’s words.  
“You what?” he echoed and Baekhyun sighed shortly.  
“I didn’t want to have that kind of relationship with you because I was getting too invested in you. I even called you by name and it was something I promised myself I’d never do, not when only sex was on the line and you simply were my intern. But Xing woke me up, and I realize that you weren’t only sex and neither only my intern” he whispered softly, shaking his head, before inhaling deeply.  
“I’m not asking anything from you, Park, just coming clear with what it was in the past and with these feelings I still have for you. Because Xing stresses me out about life giving me, us, another chance and blamed me on not taking it” he stated, small smile appearing on his lips.  
There was a silence during which Chanyeol was trying to process all the things Baekhyun just told him and, what did that all mean?  
As if Baekhyun could read his thoughts, he sighed softly.  
“And if I wasn’t clear enough, this means that I love you” he stated briefly and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in astonishment.  
He would never even hope to hear those words leaving Baekhyun’s lips.  
“You are not…” Chanyeol started unable to properly form a coherent sentence.  
“Joking? No. Unfortunately no, Park” he replied, shaking his head again.  
Chanyeol was… happy.  
And so relieved to know that Baekhyun felt something from him too, to totally forget to tell Baekhyun that he felt exactly the same, five years ago and in that moment too.  
Baekhyun forced a small smile.  
“Well, that’s it. Sorry for having bothered you with my feelings and…” he started but Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun’s shirt collar toward him, kissing him briefly on his lips.  
“Don’t. It’s not a bother, you never were. And I love you too, I’ve always loved you since the very first day we met” he whispered, fingers caressing his cheek and stare not leaving Baekhyun’s face.  
Baekhyun’s eyes went wider, lips slightly parted in astonishment.  
“I…” he whispered and Chanyeol’s fingers stroke again his cheek.  
“Are you sure?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol chuckled softly.  
“Sure? I was sure even before I held you for the first time, even after all the times we had sex and even after five years” he replied and Baekhyun moved his hand to caress Chanyeol’s hand on his face.  
“So sappy” he whispered but on his lips there was a beautiful smile.  
There was a small silence during which they just stared at each other in silence, trying to understand what just happened.  
“Yixing was right, I am an idiot” Chanyeol whispered but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“I was too. And too afraid of losing even that few that we had” he added and Chanyeol nodded shortly, once again caressing Baekhyun’s cheek.  
He smiled at him softly before sitting up and pulling Chanyeol up with him.  
“Now that this matter is solved and seeing that tomorrow it’s early morning shift, won’t you bring me home?” he asked him and Chanyeol nodded shortly, paying for their drinks and exiting again in the parking lot.  
The night got colder and Baekhyun shivered, briefly.  
Chanyeol took off his jacket and put it on Baekhyun’s shoulders.  
“Thanks” he whispered and Chanyeol nodded shortly, unlocking his car and sitting inside.  
He drove silently until Baekhyun’s home and stopped in the parking.  
Baekhyun moved to remove Chanyeol’s jacket from his shoulders but Chanyeol shook his head.  
“You can keep it and return it later on” he whispered and Baekhyun nodded briefly, thanking him again.  
“Thanks also for listening to me and for… loving me back” he added and Chanyeol smiled softly.  
“It took us years, but I’m glad to finally be able to say it” Chanyeol noted and Baekhyun returned his smile.  
“Indeed” he concluded, freeing himself from the security belt.  
There was a small moment of silence and then Baekhyun leant toward Chanyeol kissing him on the cheek.  
“I love you, Chanyeol. Goodnight” he whispered before exiting the car, almost running inside the building, leaving Chanyeol unable to process the whole sentence.  
Baekhyun whispered in his ear: I love you Chanyeol.  
Chanyeol almost squealed, feeling his ears catching fire.  
He drove home with a stupid smile plastered on his lips and even after shower, when he was in his bed, he couldn’t stop thinking of Baekhyun and his soft words.  
He fell asleep dreaming of soft voice and vanilla scented kisses.

  
It was like those five years never happened to them, bringing back the most proficient and unbeatable duo of Sacred Heart.  
Their understanding went beyond mutual comprehension and same professionality.  
They became known also outside the hospital, earning themselves prizes and recognitions.  
However, strangely enough since how their relationship started, they limited their relationship to small displays of affection, kisses, hugs and caresses when no one was around.  
Baekhyun was fan of sleeping on Chanyeol, using his laps or shoulders as pillows and every now and then just went to find him, only to take a nap of ten or twenty minutes on him.  
Not that Chanyeol complained about it, since he loved how Baekhyun perfumed of vanilla and how fluffy he was when he just woke up.  
Still, sometimes Chanyeol felt like they missed something, like Baekhyun wasn’t interested in having that physical relationship with him anymore.  
And it was fine like this, for the first time, because Chanyeol felt already so happy about having Baekhyun for himself and being able to spoil him, bringing him somewhere when they had days off or simply laying on the couch watching old shows reruns.  
But Baekhyun was still so beautiful and Chanyeol wanted to touch him so bad, making him his and holding him once again.  
Chanyeol didn’t know how to face the subject with Baekhyun because he already felt blessed for the possibility he was having and he didn’t want to force anything on Baekhyun.  
That evening he greeted Yixing around seven and half, walking toward his office once again.  
Yixing was one of the few people that knew about Chanyeol and Baekhyun finally dating after all those years.  
They weren’t exactly official but all their friends knew about it.  
Chanyeol sat in his office, sighing deeply and turning on the screen of his computer.  
He had to reply to some e-mails, and to prepare a speech for his discourse at Seoul Medical University.  
And finishing his paper for that month concourse for medical innovations.  
Chanyeol felt so tired and fatigued that he would risk falling asleep on the desk, forgetting about all those things in less than five minutes.  
However, he sighed again, deeply and decided to work a bit at least on his e-mails.  
He finished the first dozen when there was a soft knock on the door.  
“It’s open” he whispered and Baekhyun appeared on the doorway.  
“Let’s go home?” he asked him but Chanyeol shook his head.  
“I have hundred things I have to do…” he started replying but Baekhyun sighed deeply, entering the small office and closing the door behind him.  
“We are both tired and today was a long day” he stated, walking where Chanyeol was sitting and standing behind him, hands resting on Chanyeol’s shoulders.  
He slowly started to massage his shoulders and Chanyeol closed his eyes in appreciation.  
“Your hands always work wonders, Baekhyun” he whispered and Baekhyun chuckled shortly.  
“It’s just because your shoulders are so stiff” he retorted and Chanyeol hummed in consent but without actually giving it too much importance.  
He was simply enjoying the sensation, when Baekhyun leant in and kissed his nape, making Chanyeol shiver and slowly bite his lip.  
“Baekhyun?” he called him but Baekhyun hugged him, arms circling his neck, cheek snuggling with Chanyeol’s cheek.  
“Apart for work, did you have any plan for tonight?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol frowned shortly.  
“Nothing in particular, no. Do you have something in mind?” he asked back and Baekhyun nodded.  
“A patient gifted me a fine bottle of wine, but I’m not up in drinking alone tonight. Want to join me?” he asked him and Chanyeol hummed in thought.  
“Wine?” he echoed, clearly interested.  
Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol preferred wine over beer, even if he was fine with both.  
“Yeah, it seems to be an Italian wine, so supposedly should be good” he explained and Chanyeol nodded briefly.  
“Let’s go, then” he concluded and Baekhyun cheered softly before letting him go.  
They changed clothes, chatting about each other days and various problematics appeared during their shifts.  
Chanyeol drove them until Baekhyun’s home and once there, Baekhyun lead the way.  
Baekhyun’s home was still an uncharted territory, since mostly they stayed at Chanyeol’s.  
He went there only to retrieve some things and to bring Baekhyun home.  
“Sit wherever you want” Baekhyun whispered hinting toward the living room and Chanyeol sat on the couch, way fluffier and comfier than his own.  
“This sofa is so soft” he commented, hearing Baekhyun chuckle from the small kitchen.  
He came in with two glasses and a bottle of wine.  
“Hope it will suit your taste” he stated pouring it and Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
“It’s a gift so it has to be good?” he commented, sniffing it and appreciating the faintly fruity aroma.  
He sipped it and nodded in contentment.  
“Is good, is good” he added and Baekhyun sighed in relief, drinking a bit himself too, savoring him.  
“Strangely fruity and sweet?” he asked and Chanyeol hummed.  
“Clearly something you don’t drink while you eat” he replied, finishing his glass and pouring himself some more.  
Baekhyun chuckled again.  
“Did you become a sommelier in no time?” he joked and Chanyeol snorted, shaking his head.  
“I would never leave surgery for wine” he stated and Baekhyun nodded, drinking a bit more too.  
“Nice to hear you say it, since I need you around here” Baekhyun commented and Chanyeol hummed in thought.  
“Sure, sure, just to halve your load of work” he whispered and Baekhyun feigned indignation.  
“Oh, did you know it?” he joked again and Chanyeol let out a small laugh, hand caressing Baekhyun’s cheek and pulling him in for a small kiss.  
Chanyeol was used to their recent kisses.  
Soft, sweet, heart-warming but short.  
Totally missing of tongue and wetness.  
However, that evening Baekhyun pressed back, tongue slightly sliding on Chanyeol’s bottom lip, licking his way in Chanyeol’s mouth.  
Chanyeol let him in, deepening the kiss and licking him back, hand moving from Baekhyun’s cheek to his neck, pulling him even nearer.  
They kissed in silence, slowly but letting themselves get lost in the sensation.  
Chanyeol’s fingers were drawing circles on Baekhyun’s nape, playing with his hair and Baekhyun hummed in the kiss.  
“You taste so sweet” Baekhyun sighed slightly detaching from the kiss but lips still barely brushing with Chanyeol’s.  
“You always taste like chocolate” he commented softly placing a small peck on his lips and picking his glass from his hand and putting it down on the small table near the couch.  
“And vanilla” he added starting again to kiss him softly, this time with more intent and both hands free.  
His hands went to Baekhyun’s neck, caressing it, invading his personal space and wanting to feel more of him.  
Baekhyun hummed in the kiss, shifting slowly and sitting on Chanyeol’s laps, fingers carding through Chanyeol’s hair, pulling delicately.  
“I missed this so much” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol chuckled.  
“And here I thought that you weren’t interested in it anymore?” he commented making Baekhyun shut up for a second and then explode in a sound laugh.  
“You are still my Greek god, for how much it concerns me, Chanyeol. So, definitely no way that I wasn’t… interested anymore. I couldn’t wait anymore” he commented and Chanyeol frowned shortly.  
“Why didn’t you ask for it, then?” he asked him perplexed and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“It was… inappropriate?” Baekhyun replied and Chanyeol shook his head, exasperated.  
“You will never change” he concluded pulling him down and starting to kiss him again.  
It was so pleasant having once again Baekhyun on him, being able to touch him and kiss him as he wanted to.  
Chanyeol’s hands went to Baekhyun’s sides, caressing him, fingers slightly pulling at the fabric of his shirt.  
“So impatient” Baekhyun whispered between the kisses but helping Chanyeol pulling his shirt out of his trousers and started unbuttoning it.  
“I waited so much for this moment again…” Chanyeol said, lips moving down to Baekhyun’s neck and collarbones, while he was helping him undressing.  
“To feel your skin under my hands” he continued finally caressing Baekhyun’s naked skin and making it erupt in goosebumps.  
“Or under my lips” he added, biting his neck and slowly sucking a hickey on it, feeling Baekhyun’s breath itch in his throat, fingers pulling at Chanyeol’s hair.  
“Did I charm you so much?” Baekhyun asked him softly and Chanyeol sighed, covering his neck of soft kisses, before detaching and stare at him directly.  
“You did, yes. I couldn’t think of anyone but you for all these years. I never managed to forget you” he whispered, feeling his emotions showing up and supplying him with a replay of all the moments in which Jondae or other colleagues tried to force a new relationship on him, setting him up with someone else.  
Or all the nights in which, being home alone, a bit sad and maybe also a bit drunk, he touched himself thinking of Baekhyun.  
Closing his eyes and focusing on all the memories he had of their times together and how erotic and sensual Baekhyun could be.  
He felt that same sadness and hurt he felt on those days in which he was so sure he was only deluding himself and those moments with Baekhyun were in the past and in the past only.  
“Chanyeol” Baekhyun called him, interrupting his thoughts, stare fixed on him.  
He was worried, both hands pressing on his cheeks, forcing Chanyeol to stare back at him.  
“Don’t. I’m here now and I won’t go anywhere” he whispered leaning down to kiss his forehead, descending to his nose, his cheeks and softly on his lips.  
“You stole my heart and my sleep since first time you came around, even before you held me for the first time” he continued, lips now moving softly to his chin and down to his neck.  
Chanyeol sighed, closing his eyes and focusing on the pleasant sensation.  
“You were stunning and handsome and I thought that I wouldn’t resist ten months around you without making a move on you” Baekhyun added, kissing behind Chanyeol’s ear and along his neck, while his fingers worked on unbuttoning Chanyeol’s shirt.  
“You didn’t” Chanyeol whispered back, soft smile appearing on his lips, remembering that first night they had sex.  
Baekhyun chuckled near his neck before biting him softly.  
“Obviously not. You were, no well, still are such an Adonis, sorry if I was too focused on how you pinned me to walls as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Or how you lifted me up without any apparent effort” he declared, finally reaching the last button of Chanyeol’s shirt and pulling it away.  
Chanyeol snorted, helping him to remove the shirt and admiring how flustered Baekhyun was at the sight.  
“Not my fault if you were light as a feather, Baekhyun” he commented, amusement tinting his voice and Baekhyun slapped his arm.  
“Rude” he stated but on his lips there was a beautiful smile.  
“And when you traded sex instead of coffee, I couldn’t believe it. It felt like I won the lottery, even if it was followed but a long series of risky situations that I’m glad I’m not weak at heart because I’d have died of a heart attack…” he added and Chanyeol chuckled.  
“Aren’t you exaggerating? It was always safe, not in public places and…” he started but Baekhyun slapped him again.  
“You have a very short memory! I almost died that time that Tae practically walked in on us! You said that that room was always unused!” he exclaimed making Chanyeol laugh briefly.  
“Oh, come on, she went away immediately. And if remember correctly, I had to kiss you to shut you up because you wanted me to…” Chanyeol countered but Baekhyun’s pushed his hands on Chanyeol’s mouth, stopping him.  
He was blushing up to his ears, deeply flustered.  
“You stopped midway!” he interjected and Chanyeol softly kissed Baekhyun’s palms on his mouth, taking Baekhyun’s hands in his and kissing them softly.  
“You always made a mess when you come. Head nurse Tae would certainly realize that we were there” he stated, continued to kiss Baekhyun’s fingers.  
He felt Baekhyun shiver on his laps and smile softly.  
“I don’t…” he whispered but Chanyeol’s lips moved to kiss his wrist and forearm, making him suppress a soft groan.  
“Does it make any difference, right now? We have time and no one can disturb us…” Chanyeol started, raising his stare on Baekhyun who nodded shortly.  
Chanyeol smiled at him, fingers caressing his sides under the shirt fabric and Baekhyun pulled it definitely off.  
“Are you cold?” Chanyeol asked him, fingers going up to Baekhyun’s collarbones and slowly descending to his nipples.  
Baekhyun slightly arched his back toward Chanyeol’s touch, shaking his head.  
“Just a bit, but you are doing an excellent work in keeping me hot and bothered” he replied, slightly biting his lips and Chanyeol smiled again, fingertips slowly flicking Baekhyun’s nipple and earning a quiet moan.  
“You are so beautiful, Baekhyun. So sensitive and so sensual…” he whispered, pinching it slightly and leaning in to lick the other.  
Baekhyun trembled on his laps, fingers carding through his hair and pulling shortly at each licking.  
Everything of Baekhyun was perfect.  
His body slim but toned.  
His hands and fingers, so slender and beautiful.  
His eyes already so glassy and tainted with desire.  
His lips slightly parted, so rose and swollen.  
“Chanyeol…” he whispered, hands moving to caress Chanyeol’s thighs under him, reaching his groin.  
“Why you are so sexy? You make me lose my rational side…” he added, hands moving again to caress Chanyeol’s torso, fingers brushing his nipples too and earning himself a low groan from Chanyeol.  
And even before Chanyeol could realize it, Baekhyun sat up from his laps just to kneel down in front of him, pushing Chanyeol’s leg open and opening the buttons of his trousers.  
“Baek…” Chanyeol started but Baekhyun interrupted him, pressing a finger on his own lips.  
“Would you just enjoy it?” he asked him and Chanyeol gulped down, nodding, because the only idea was so arousing that he felt already his erection getting harder.  
He helped Baekhyun remove his trousers and settling down between his legs.  
Baekhyun’s hands moved softly to his thighs, finally reaching Chanyeol’s erection.  
Chanyeol bit his lips, containing another groan.  
“You are already so hard” Baekhyun whispered, fingers slightly brushing the tip of his length, making Chanyeol sigh at the pleasant sensation.  
“May I?” he asked him and Chanyeol hummed, words unable to form coherent sentence in his brain.  
Baekhyun leant in, slowly licking Chanyeol’s erection for all his length, earning himself a sigh and, not satisfied, he took it wholly in his mouth in a single motion, making Chanyeol moan, fingers going to card in Baekhyun’s hair.  
He hummed softly in reply, starting to suck Chanyeol’s erection, slowly, dedicating particular attention to the head and shaft.  
Chanyeol thought he could die happily in that very moment.  
Baekhyun’s mouth was warm and wet and his tongue was working miracles on his erection.  
He wanted that sensation to last forever.  
But Baekhyun started to set a pace and Chanyeol bit his lips again, groaning and trying to contain himself to simply thrusting inside Baekhyun’s mouth, following his release.  
Baekhyun didn’t force him down, though, and followed Chanyeol’s pace and direction perfectly, pace getting quicker and more heated.  
Chanyeol felt his orgasm drawing near and slightly pulled Baekhyun’s hair.  
“Baekhyun, I’m almost…” he whispered but Baekhyun instead of listening to him, he sucked him harder, hand helping to set a faster pace and making Chanyeol come in few more sucks.  
Chanyeol came so suddenly that he thrusted in Baekhyun’s mouth harder without even realizing it.  
Baekhyun swallowed everything, licking clean what was left and cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand.  
He was beautiful and Chanyeol wanted him so much, he took his hand pulling him again on his laps and down to kiss him again.  
“Chanyeol, I’m…” he started but Chanyeol ignored his protests kissing him slowly and sweetly, hands caressing his sides.  
“You didn’t have to” he whispered between kisses and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“Neither if I wanted to?” he retorted, making Chanyeol shake his head too.  
“Such perfection” was the only thing he could add before Baekhyun leant in again kissing him shortly.  
“I want you, Chanyeol…” Baekhyun finally whispered, fingers moving again to caress his thighs, small sigh leaving his lips.  
“Are you…?” Chanyeol started asking him, worried, but Baekhyun pushed his fingers on Chanyeol’s lips, shutting him up.  
“I just missed every single moment of this. It was years since last time I felt like this” he whispered before sitting up.  
“Stay there, don’t move” he ordered him and Chanyeol stayed still for a minute before Baekhyun came back with a bottle of lube and a condom and without trousers nor boxer.  
He sat down again on Chanyeol’s laps, kissing his nose.  
“How obedient” he whispered and Chanyeol chuckled, hands caressing his sides.  
“For you, whatever, Baekhyun” he stated making Baekhyun shook his head, smiling softly.  
“Sure, sure” he concluded, opening the bottle and pouring a bit on his fingers, distributing it better between index and middle finger.  
“Don’t you want me to do it?” Chanyeol asked him but Baekhyun shook his head shortly.  
“I know you like it when I do it myself” he started, fingers circling his entrance and slowly inserting them inside, cringing at the friction.  
Chanyeol stared at him, desire growing inside him and wanting to touch Baekhyun, to make him moan Chanyeol’s name and to come again and again.  
“I also find pleasure in doing it myself, actually…” Chanyeol commented but Baekhyun showed him a beautiful yet embarrassed smile.  
“Sure. And I love it too, but you are too focused on it sometimes, so I prefer that you sit down and enjoy it” he replied and Chanyeol the blush reaching also his ears.  
“I…” he started but Baekhyun groaned, starting to set a quicker pace at his ministrations inside himself.  
“And…” he whispered, trying to contain his voice, “I want you to see the effects you have on me” he concluded, biting his lips to contain another low groan.  
Chanyeol couldn’t take it anymore to just sit there and watch, so he started again caressing Baekhyun’s sides, fingers moving along his ribs and finally returning to his nipples.  
“You are oh so beautiful and so erotic” Chanyeol whispered to his ear and Baekhyun whimpered, beads of precum forming on top of his erection.  
Chanyeol noted it, but continued to dedicate himself to Baekhyun’s nipples, licking them and pulling between his fingers.  
“And you don’t know how many nights I’ve dreamt of this, of you…” Baekhyun replied, voice barely a sigh, pace getting quicker inside himself.  
“I think I know it… I dreamt of you too” Chanyeol added, lips moving to Baekhyun’s lips, almost kissing him, but still not touching them.  
“I wanted you so much and I missed everything of this, every single day of my life away from you” he continued, hand moving to Baekhyun’s erection, gently stroking it, earning himself a low moan.  
Baekhyun was really perfection on his laps, sweaty and aroused.  
Lips and nipples rose and swollen.  
Eyes glassy and full blown.  
Fingering himself open for Chanyeol on Chanyeol’s laps.  
“Please…” he whispered and Chanyeol stroke him quicker, following his pace and directions.  
Baekhyun leant in, lips again slightly brushing with Chanyeol’s but just enough to breath in his same space.  
“Chanyeol” he called softly and Chanyeol felt Baekhyun’s erection grow thicker in his fingers.  
“I’m here, Baekhyun. Come for me” he whispered back and Baekhyun bit his lips harder and, after few strokes, he came copiously on Chanyeol’s fingers and torso, breath coming quickly and sweat drops running down his neck and chin.  
Chanyeol stared at him in complete awe, amazed by his perfection.  
“I want you” he stated and Baekhyun’s stare was immediately on him, and there wasn’t hesitation or perplexity in it.  
Only understanding.  
Baekhyun pulled away his fingers from himself, circling Chanyeol’s neck, and Chanyeol lifted him up, walking toward the bedroom, stare never leaving Baekhyun’s face.  
He laid him down, slowly kissing his neck, fingertips brushing again on his already swollen nipples.  
“Everything of you is so perfect” he whispered at him, making Baekhyun groan at his movements.  
“What should I say? You are so stupidly tall and so broad and, look at your arms…” he replied, fingers moving from Chanyeol’s back to his torso and then to his arms, touching the lines of the veins on his forearms.  
“Stupidly tall?” he echoed chuckling and Baekhyun blushed softly, diverging his stare, but giving Chanyeol a better access to his neck.  
He leant in again, sucking another hickey there and making Baekhyun moan under him.  
“I have to tiptoe if I want to kiss you” he countered and Chanyeol snorted before kissing his forehead softly.  
“You can just ask for it. I won’t get tired of kissing you” he replied and Baekhyun blushed again, shaking his head.  
“Still…” he started saying but Chanyeol’s hands moved again along his body, reaching his erection and stroking it slowly, making Baekhyun shut up immediately, muffling a groan.  
Baekhyun sighed softly, hands moving down to Chanyeol’s torso to reach his erection too, starting to stroke it too.  
They simply touched each other, breathing in their space for a while more before Baekhyun could caress Chanyeol’s cheek gently and pulling him down for another kiss.  
“I want you inside me, Chanyeol. And I don’t think I can wait much more…” he whispered and Chanyeol nodded, clearly at his own limit too.  
He moved his fingers to Baekhyun’s entrance, inserting them slowly and checking if he was stretched enough.  
Baekhyun reacted more than well to the insertion, moving toward his fingers, taking them wholly inside him.  
“You are so gorgeous, so wanting…” Chanyeol whispered, slightly pulling in and out his fingers, setting a pace inside him and Baekhyun was soon a whimpering mess, so hot and wet that Chanyeol thought he could come only by fingering Baekhyun.  
“Chanyeol… please, please” Baekhyun muttered, hands gripping on Chanyeol’s arm.  
“Tell me what you want, Baekhyun, and I’ll give it to you” Chanyeol replied, leaning in and continuing to tease Baekhyun’s inside, finally hitting his prostate.  
Baekhyun whimpered, moaning, gripping harder on Chanyeol’s arm.  
“Please, Yeol, I want you inside me. I want you to fill me up” he whispered and Chanyeol nodded shortly, taking the condom that Baekhyun gave him earlier and opening it up.  
He opened it with the help of his teeth because he didn’t want to stop touching Baekhyun but, Baekhyun clenched around him, squeezing Chanyeol’s fingers inside himself.  
“A new proficiency?” he asked him, moaning and Chanyeol shook his head.  
“Only showing in time of need” he replied rolling the condom on his erection, giving it a brief stroke.  
He leant in whispering in Baekhyun’s ear.  
“So, may I?” he asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly, hissing when Chanyeol removed his fingers from inside him.  
However, he didn’t have too much time to think about the loss, because Chanyeol pushed in in a single swift move, filling Baekhyun completely in a single thrust.  
Baekhyun gripped harder on Chanyeol’s back, biting his lips.  
Chanyeol had to restraint himself to thrust inside Baekhyun immediately, feeling so good and so hot and wet.  
“You are so thick” Baekhyun whispered, staring at him and Chanyeol felt himself melt inside.  
That moment was perfect.  
They were in synchro.  
There was something in all of that that made it finally special, complete.  
Or maybe it was simply Baekhyun staring at him like he meant the world to him.  
Or Chanyeol himself, because Baekhyun meant the world to him.  
“You are all that I want” he replied and Baekhyun smiled sweetly at him, pulling him down for a slow kiss.  
“Whenever you want, you can move” Baekhyun whispered between the kisses and Chanyeol nodded shortly, starting to move tentatively, observing Baekhyun’s reaction.  
But their bodies remembered each other better than their rational parts, adapting immediately to each other rhythms and shapes.  
Baekhyun panted lowly, gripping harder on Chanyeol’s shoulders.  
Chanyeol was enthralled by the vision he felt for a moment that he could come just like that.  
Baekhyun was a miracle under him, so perfect to be a simple human.  
And Chanyeol was so in love with everything of him.  
He leant in, kissing again his neck, whispering small nothings on how beautiful and how perfect he was, making him moan deeper, finally revealing his everything to Chanyeol once again, and this time forever.  
“Chanyeol, please” he whispered, eyes glassy and Chanyeol nodded shortly, thrusting in him harder, pace becoming quicker and hitting his prostate.  
Baekhyun almost cried when he did, biting his lips, trying to muffle his moans but Chanyeol kissed him again.  
“Don’t bite, let yourself go. Show me everything” he whispered and Baekhyun nodded shortly, fingers carding once again on Chanyeol’s hair and pulling him down for a kiss.  
Chanyeol thrusted deeper and quicker inside Baekhyun, hitting his soft spot every time and Baekhyun let out his voice, moans becoming slightly high-pitched.  
“I love you, Baekhyun. I love everything of you” Chanyeol whispered lips brushing on Baekhyun’s and he stared back at him, flustered and marveled.  
“I love you, too. All of you” he whispered back before closing again the distance between them with a sloppy and wet kiss.  
Chanyeol felt his release nearing again and he was more than ready to stroke Baekhyun’s erection, when Baekhyun squeezed him inside himself.  
“Please, please, don’t stop” he whispered and Chanyeol obeyed, pounding inside him and feeling him come in the next few thrusts, squeezing him even more and making him coming too, in a small mantra of incoherent words.  
They breathed in each other space for at least two minutes before Chanyeol could ask Baekhyun how he was feeling.  
“I’m… in a bliss?” he whispered back, completely out of it and still bathing in the after-come waves.  
“You okay?” Chanyeol asked him perplexed but Baekhyun nodded shortly.  
“I thought sex with you couldn’t get any better, but you proved me wrong once again” he muttered and Chanyeol smiled softly, caressing his cheek and brushing his hair away from his forehead.  
“Because it wasn’t only sex?” he objected and Baekhyun hummed in thought.  
“I think it’s more because we both know about our feelings. Because it never was only sex since the very start” he articulated even though it seemed like it took him more resources than he actually had.  
Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
“I think you are right” he whispered softly and Baekhyun smirked, tiredly.  
“I’m always right, brat” he replied making Chanyeol snort.  
“Sure, sure, doctor. May I exit now and go retrieve you a water bottle?” he asked him and Baekhyun slapped him lightly on the arm.  
“Rude” he whispered but Chanyeol leant in kissing again his forehead.  
“I love you” he stated, before slowly exiting from Baekhyun who hissed at the friction.  
“I love you too” he muttered, turning around, laying prone on his bed.  
Chanyeol kissed his neck and shoulders, making him hum in appreciation.  
“You are so kind and dedicate, Chanyeol…” he whispered, voice muffled by the comforter and Chanyeol started caressing the line of Baekhyun’s back with his fingertips.  
“How couldn’t I, when you are such a masterpiece? I have to treat you with the utmost care” he replied, leaning in again and kissing between Baekhyun’s shoulder blades, making him shiver.  
“You start being sappy again… but I love it” he concluded, closing his eyes and letting Chanyeol caress and kiss him.  
They enjoyed that moment for a while more and then Baekhyun hummed softly.  
“If you give me water and order me fried chicken I can be up to another round, otherwise let me die here” he whispered making Chanyeol’s eyes widen in surprise before he exploded in a soundly laugh.  
“And you want another round or you want to die here?” he asked him, hands moving again to caress his back, sides and softly squeezing his buttocks.  
“I wouldn’t ask you to feed me if I wouldn’t want another round” he replied, making Chanyeol chuckle.  
“Fine. Do you have a preferred place around here?” he asked him sitting up and Baekhyun shook his head, softly.  
“I’ll order from the one I know, okay?” he proposed and Baekhyun hummed in reply.  
“Are you sure you are not too old for a second go?” he asked him and Baekhyun was already sitting up too.  
“Ya, listen to this brat! Just because we have few years apart!” he replied and Chanyeol snorted walking toward the kitchen, taking a bottle of water from the fridge and his phone that was inside his trousers pockets.  
“Here” he told Baekhyun, giving him the bottle and Baekhyun took it, pouting.  
Chanyeol shook his head shortly.  
“Come on, I was joking…” he said sitting near him and Baekhyun’s pout grew deeper.  
“May I kiss you better? Or you prefer if I order double portion of side dishes too?” he asked him and Baekhyun glared at him.  
“Both” he replied and Chanyeol smiled again, selecting the number of the shop from his contact list.  
“Also beer? French fries?” he asked him, bringing the phone near his ear and waiting.  
“Both” Baekhyun replied again, making Chanyeol chuckle.  
“Who’s the brat here?” he whispered before kissing him softly and feeling so blessed that the whole world could stop in that very instant and he would be fine with it.  
Because Baekhyun was his world and he wasn’t for a game or some other turn of events.  
This time along it would be forever.


End file.
